Feathers In Forks
by flockgrl18
Summary: Premonitions, telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization? These new powers could either save Max from the Volturi or wind up killing her. Visions prove her to die, but the Cullens are a bit attached to the flock, and Max dying is NOT on the agenda! FAXfaxFAX!
1. Why not SPOONS, while we're at it!

**Hey every1! This is my very first fanfic, so please go easy on me. I'd love some suggestions, and it would probably do me well. I have been reading a lot of stories on FF, so I have an idea. And I'm putting my thoughts straight into Word and right onto FF, so its not like I'm editing any of this. Rough drafts…nah. Screw it. Unless its like, on my notes page in my ipod. But that doesn't count.**

**So If you guys have any suggestions for my story please pm me/ REVIEW! But, of course, its gotts work with the idea forming in my head.**

**:)**

**And,**again**, please Review! Thanks!**

**~*Flock4eva*~**

**Oh and please gimme a chance, guys! This first chapter's always gonna be slow, cause of, ya know, introductions, extra necessary details, and blah blah blah. Whatever. You get it….. I think.**

**

* * *

**

**xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx**

Summary:

The Flock lands in forks, soon to meet the cullens. &when new people find out about the cullens and befriend them, u know how uneasy theVolturi happens when a flock member catches their eye, & the school's involved ? R&R! 1stFF, plz b easy!

_Max's thoughts/ whoever's POV it is=italics_

_**Voice=bold+italics**_

**Ange=Bold**

**MPOV**

Man, I have _got_ to find clearing to land in, hopefully near place with food before-

"Maaaa-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaax!" aw _MAN! So darn close!_

"Nudge! Im workin on it, alright?"

"but im-"

"I know your hungry sweetie," I told her. She pouted but nodded and angel flew up to her. I turned to everyone else- focusing on Gazzy and Iggy who were sneakily conversing, with very big hand gestures. I narrowed my eyes at gazzy's turned back.

As if sensing my glare, Iggy tapped Gazzy and they turned to face me. Gazzy rubbed the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly.

I cut them off before either one could say a word. Strictly, I said,"If you guys don't wanna go hungry, I highly suggest you two _stop_ scheming up bomb ideas and _start_ looking for a place to eat. Otherwise I may have to borrow your tools for a while. A _long_while. _**Capishe?"**_ I practically growled at him. What? Hunger gets to you like that! _You_ try going without any food but a granola bar for a couple days!

"Non Capisco Italiano," ^_I do not understand Italian^,_Gazzy, with a satisfied smirk, replied in an Italian accent.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "You don't understand Italian, eh?"

He frowned, realizing his mistake of replying in Italian, and iggy smacked him in the head.

The two quickly turned away in argument and began searching the ground for places to eat, while Iggy continuously smacked Gazzy over the head at his stupid reply. Guess I just ruined a pretty big plan. Heheh. _Good_.

Man, Ig,Fang and I were all 16 now-looking like 17-, but boy, did _someone_, *coughIggycough*, still act like a 10 year old. (this made Nudge 13 and Gazzy and Angel 10 and 8) [**AN: the ages r right, right?]**

_**Max.**_

I jumped-which is kinda hard to do in mid air. _Yes, Oh-Grateful-One?_I replied sarcastically.

_**Down below. The town's called Forks. There's a house, pale creamy colored with columns out front, under your name on the outside of the town, in the forest. Go there. There's enough food stocked in the fridge for you all over the next month or so.**_

i raised an eyebrow in suspicion. _Alright, a house just does not appear out of nowhere, Under My Name! How can I be sure its not a trap?_

_**How could you be sure the MaxRide Card wasn't a trap?**_It shot back at me.

Damn. _Well…I didn't._Man I am SO not losing a fight with a freakin' _voice_ in my head. _But that's besides the point._ Yea, that's me…very smooth, Max, very smooth.

"Hey Max?" Ange disrupted my conversation with the voice. "There's an interesting town below. Forks, I think it was? Can we check it out?"

She looked at me with big blue eyes.

_Aw man…she's giving me bambi eyes!...Shoot!…_

_**She has got a**_**Very**_**good point. I would listen, if I were you.**_

If I could growl in my head, I sure as heck would've done it - right then and there.

"Max?" Fang interrupted my thoughts.**(A/N: Pretend**_**Fang**_**never happened…too complicated writing all that stuff in there. Oh, And the two are not in a relationship, but lets just say Fang keeps trying, and Max is being…well, very Max about it. Hope that makes sense…srry-)**

I shook my head slightly and sighed, making him smirk. I narrowed my eyes at him. "You called?" I said sarcastically.

Ange giggled. "You didn't answer my question, Max! You know… Forks?" She smiled sweetly.

**Soo….. **she thought to me.

_Yea Ange, We're stopping by._

To the rest of the flock I said, "Surprisingly the Voice decided to buy a house under my name at the edge of town. Guess we'll be stayin awhile guys."

I heard a couple cheers but they became distant as I focused on the Voice's dreadful words: _**Don't forget that you start school Monday, Maximum.**_

Aw MAN! Can things get any worse?

_Woah woah waoh, crazy voice in my head say WHAT now?_

I was met with the typical silent answer.

I tried again. _Well, what if I refuse. What if I do NOT take the house and I DO NOT have us go to school? What THEN voice?_

A small sharp pain appeared in my temple then quickly disappeared.

_Now that has_not _happened in two whole years! Are you seriously gonna make me pass out until we do what you say?_

_**Its your destiny, Max. Its been seen in your future.**_

_What? What future? Voice! Is going to school in a town named after a utensil REALLY what my future is made of?_If so, then Im gonna have a really, really, bland life.

More silence. Aw crap!

I groaned out loud.

Fang looked at me pointedly, holding back a smirk.

"Guess we'll be staying a lot longer, guys. I'm also told we'll be starting school Monday…so…we have Tomorrow to get ready, I guess." I said unhappily. I immediately tuned out the nudge channel, which had been on a roll since I mentioned the words "stay", "house", and "school".

"I take it there's no way to get out of this right?" Iggy said. "'Cause, you know," he chuckled slightly and flew back up to my left, "school, houses, and long stays do not mix with bird-kids very well."

I frowned at him, which I guess he took as a no.

"Voice?" Fang said. I gave him a look that said, _Do you even have to ask? Of course you dummy!_

He held up his hands in surrender when my look turned into a hard glare. Man, he is SO lucky he doesn't have conversations with a voice in _his_ head. He gave me one of his rare grins.

I sighed shook my head slightly. "Okay guys. We gotta house full of food. Look for a pale, creamy colored house with a bunch of columns. Should be, like I said, at the edge of town in the forest." We headed off and scouted the forest from the night sky.

* * *

**xxx xxx xxx**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me how you think my first ff is. THanks!**

**~*Flock4eva*~**

**:)**


	2. Visions, Dreams, or Nightmares?

**I PROMISE IT GETS MORE EXCITING IN THIS CHAPTER!(i try!)**

**Okay-hi again! Im really trying to come up with as much detail as possible, right now, so I can post more chapters. I have a feeling that if this does not get exciting any time soon then the amount of reviews will not get any higher. *sigh***

**PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! **

**That'll be just peachy, mind you. THIS "CHAPTER" IS 11 PAGES LONG! I think I should start **_**demanding**_** reviews…you people never know, it very well might happen!**

**Thnx-~*Flock4va*~**

**BTW: I FORGOT **_**TOTAL**_**! OMG! NOOO! Meh, stupid dog. Just pretend he was in Angel's backpack this whole time. My bad!**

**Oh~and thanks a bunch to **Ch1yom1**for being my first reviewer!** =DDDD **#1! :)**

**(Heres a disclainmer 4 the rest of the story, im NEVER gonna remember...xp: ****DIS: I DO NOT OWN MR/TWI~THEY BELONG TO JP&SM!)**

**-line-!**

**

* * *

**

**(May I just add that this takes place after book 5, **_**Fang**_** is never gonna happen, and that the romance between Max&Fang has not really happened, only Fang's 'attempts'. So, they've kissed, like in the books, but no relationship yet. Don't panic! It'll happen! Lol)**

**MPOV**

Ange was the first to spot the house. Pointing down below she called to me,"Hey max! I think I found it! Is that it?"

I took one look at the house and was completely wow-ed. It was HUGE. And I mean E-House or bigger HUGE. No doubt it was a mansion built by a total rich guy.

It was a pale yellow/cream color, very light and warm. White Columns rose up from the white stone steps to meet the Spanish tile roof top. White shutters bordered each and every window, at least, in the front. A large green lawn spread out in the front, edging the brick walkway up to the steps and the wide cement driveway, eventually blending in to the forest that-

Wait-_driveway?_ Why in the world would we need a- oh. Cars. But why would we need-

"MA-AX! C'mon!" Gazzy snapped me out of my thoughts and we all darted up the steps to the wooden, polished front door.

Nudge gushed at the intricate carvings in the glass on the doors sides. Once again I tried to tune her out.

"Alright. Anyone know where to find a key? 'Cause, _I_ certainly don't have it." I said.

"Try your voice." Ig said to me, helping Ange pull Total out of her backpack.

I nodded and concentrated.

_Hello? Voice? Now would be a great time for you to show us how to get _into_ the house! 'Cause, I mean, you didn't exactly give us a key._

Silence.

I tried again.

_VOICE?You know, Voice, just because you think you can-_

I jumped as a great big boom of thunder rattled the air, along with lightning and a sudden downpour of rain.

Shivering, I told everyone, "Look around, guys, pots, mats, anything for a key-windowsills…" I trailed off and searched the windows.

Very soon, as I was patting down the shutters that lined the windows, I noticed a silver key wedged between them. Pulling it free, I called everyone back and opened the front door. (**a/n: okay-the following description might be confusing…srry but it's the best I can do! I try to give u all a full-blown description so u can picture the house in ur head. Srry if its hard to understand! Very detailed, my bad. ;p Work with me, here! =D im doing my best!)**

Not much of a hallway; in other words, pretty darn short. A door was on the right which led to a coat/shoe closet. Then the hallway ended, opening up to our living room. A plasma widescreen TV was docked on the wall. Well, on the wall above the fireplace, really. That was one part or the room that was white marble—the fireplace, including the ledge above it and below it. The rest was pure white smooth walls, all around the house, I bet.

_All this white has got to be helping Iggy a lot_, I thought.

A white, large semicircle of a rug spread out on top of the hardwood floors from the edge of the fireplace to about three quarters of the room. A rectangular glass table sat in the middle of the rug, with two long white sofas on two sides of it, perpendicular to each other—one facing the TV, one facing the floor to ceiling glass window on the wall opposite of the hallway we came in on.

A short two-seating love seat was on the window side of the room.

To the right of the hallway entrance was a white marble countertop with three stools. A cabinet of various drinks was on the other side of the counter.

Across from the TV and Fireplace was another white wall and a set of French doors. A tall lamp was on the left. I opened the doors to a cement patio, a couple chairs and another glass table. Then came the large field of grass. Nice, big and open. Good for us. A few plants dotted the grass here and there, and there were two blossoming trees on my left—not that they mattered, anyway, 'cause the field soon met the edge of the forest.

I shut the doors before the flock, who had come to my side to look, could get outside.

Turning to them I said. "Why don't we check out our rooms first? Then maybe we can check out the yard. Deal?" I received a handful of nods and 'Yea's and then they ran up a translucent staircase on the window side of the room. It had a metal railing and a gentle curve to it. _How unique._

I also noticed a hallway next to it. Quickly scanning through the rooms, I found a bathroom on the first door, a couple more storage rooms, a laundry room, a training room for a good sized spar, and a_ freakin awesome_ pool/jacuzzi room. I decided to surprise them with that later.

"Ma-ax! Take a look!" Gaz called from upstairs.

I left the hallway and quickly ran up the stairs. There were two wide hallways. On my right were nine doors-all extra bedrooms and an office/library.

Now on my left was another 6 bedrooms. Each did have their own full bathroom and everyone had their name labeled on their door on a gold, engraved plaque above the handle.

_Now that is neat, but _really_ not necessary…_

Gazzy's was the first on the left. Opening the door I found Gazzy frozen stiff in his room (gray and light green, almost in a camouflage-lookin way) , staring at his very _own_ TV, with an X-Box and other game unites hooked up to it.

I tried to keep myself from laughing at his shocked face. "Um, Gaz?"

He snapped out of it and jumped up to hug me, pulling me down onto my knee. "Max, you are the best!"

I laughed and let go. "Gaz, this wasn't me, ya know. Anyway, are you even aware that there's other stuff in your room?"

Once I finished he had already turned on one of the games and sat on the carpet in front on the TV. "Meh, I'll check it out later…"

I left Gazzy to his own business and walked next door to Nudge's purple room. Surprisingly Angel was also with her, both of them literally 'jumping for joy' on her bed. I smiled then noticed that a door led to Angel's room (pink). _A connecting door,_ I thought while walking out. _Ni-ice…they'll love that…_

**Thanks Max! **Ange thought to me

I smiled again. _You're welcome sweetie!_

I went back to the beginning of the hallway this time starting on the right side. First door was Iggy's.

His was, of course, across from the Gazzer's—and was luckily all white. Even the bed and carpet. Realizing that he also had a TV, as well as the kids, I figured that _everyone_ had to have one. Oh dear…

Iggy was busy memorizing everything in the room. I placed a hand on his shoulder. "How's it goin', Ig?"

He smiled. "Almost as if I could see. Its great." He walked over and picked up the remote. A little square pad was built into it, looked like a sensor-type of thing. Ig explained. "…Cool thing is, when I place my finger on it, the sensor continuously changes to send images through my nerves and into my brain. It all matches the TV. I think there's one in the living room, too."

I gave him a sideways hug. "That's really great Ig. I'm happy for you." I walked out with a quick "Have fun" and peeked into Fang's room. All black, unsurprisingly.

He was sitting on the bed looking out at the rain pattering on the window.

"Gee, what a _shocker._" I said, with a smirk.

He turned in surprise and smirked back. "What?"

"Black—really? Its like these people know us or something." I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Whatever. See ya at dinner." I shut the door and went next door to mine, across from angel's.

I was totally wow-ed, for the second time today.

Dark hard wood floors lay beneath the plush white and blue (a/n: picture a tie-die-ish or blending blue and white) rug. I had a queen sized bed like everyone else and a brown silk-like comforter, blue pillows and sheets, as well as a light shade of blue on my walls. The typical desk and en-suite ( a/n: or is it en-suit? Wtv. Full bathroom-thing, ya know) bathroom, closet, dresser, etc. The full wall-to-ceiling window was pretty cool, though, too.

I walked over to the window and pulled aside the thin, cream-colored curtains and came f ace to face with a pair of French doors. But that wasn't the what made me jump in surprise; the fact that Fang was sitting on _my_ balcony on _my_ balcony wall surprised me.

He gave me a smirk at my reaction and hopped off, expecting me to open my doors.

I smirked and crossed my arms. I gave him a look that said _Yeeaah…not gonna happen, buddy._

He crossed his arms and started inspecting my window—ah! _He wouldn't dare…_

Before he could get the idea of picking my lock or smashing my window in, I opened the doors. "You loser."

He walked in and looked around, "You got the lucky room, I see."

"Why?" I asked, pushing him lightly to get to my bathroom. I took a quick peak inside and then backed out. "You don't have a balcony?"

"No. we all got one. _You_ got the biggest room and the bigger balcony."

True, I did have a pretty cool balcony, built in bench included.

I shrugged and flopped onto my bed. "Ow." My head hit something hard. I moved my hands underneath the covers and opened a small box.

Inside were six cell phones. Different colors. "Who in the hell can afford a house like this, cell phones plus cars?"

"You can."

I gave him a look, then I got what he meant. "Ah." _The MaxRidecard, duhh…_ "Good point." I nodded.

"I guess this'll come in handy. Here— " I handed him his (guess what color? Lol) cell phone. "might as well take it now."

There was a knock on the door. "Yo, Max! I ordered pizza downstairs." It was Iggy.

"Okay. So…"

"He kind needs cash." Fang said. He walked over to my door and opened up as Iggy yelled,

"I kinda need cash!" Fang brushed past him into his room. Ig coughed when he noticed the door was open. More quiet, he repeated himself. "Yea—eh—I kinda, well…I think you heard me."

I rolled my eyes. "Yea, I _think _I got the messege…did you check around the kitchen?" he nodded. "I'll be down in a sec. In the mean time, hand these phones out to the kids." I took the cells out of the box and passed 'em to Iggy, who shut my door on the way out.

I just noticed something at the bottom of the box. _A note…and addressed to _me!_ Aw, I feel so darn lucky! _Cha, right.

Along with the note was an envelope.

_Envelopes first_, I thought. _The important stuff's usually in the package, anyway, right?_

But in the process of tearing open the envelope, my stomach was _thoroughly_ reminding me of exactly how empty it was.

I sighed and put the envelope in my bedside drawer after folding the note into my back pocket of my jeans.

I ran into Iggy while exiting my room. "sorry. Just came to tell ya that i found some extra money in your backpack downstairs. Oh and the pizzas are pretty much gone."

I looked at the piece in his hand. "So I _see_." I grumbled, going down the stairs. "Your a terrible liar, ya know that?" He stuttered behind me all the way to the dining room. "If the pizza was almost gone, that piece you're holding would not be steaming hot. Idiot." I laughed lightly.

I saw three whole pizzas left on the table. Ig was still frowning behind me. "Like I said, _terrible_ _liar_" I said, laughing again.

"I told you not to do it!" Gaz said smugly. Iggy glared. How ironic…

I sat down and everyone continued eating.

Once we all finished, I stood up first and headed towards the kitchen. While passing Iggy, he grabbed me shirt, nonchalantly, I might add, causing me to halt with a yelp. "Iggy!"

He reached down and snatched the note out of my back pocket. "Aha! That's what's been crinkling! Could hear it across the room." he mumbled.

I raised my eyebrows and continued on to clear the table. "Go ahead and read it; i haven't looked at it yet. But if it's Jeb, I'm not reading it out loud; someone _else_ do it." I said bitterly. There's no freakin _way_ im forgiving that son of a-

My vision suddenly turned a little hazy. I saw Gazzy immediately jumped up from his seat and started waving his hand around-

I just shook my head to clear my sight and said, "Ok, Gaz, _chill_—you can read it."

Everyone at the table just kinda...looked at me. Fang gave me a pointed look.

**Uh, Max...Gazzy didn't do anything. Or say anything.** Ange informed me. I gave her and fang a confused look.

"Um. Okay. How'd you know I wanted to read it in the first place?" Gaz asked, looking at me.

I just looked at him. "Didn't you-just-" I shook my head, said "Nevermind" and went into the kitchen.

At the sink I could hear Gazzy reading the note. I walked back into the room as he began:

".::My Dearest Maximum,::."

I scoffed before sitting down and criss-crossing my legs. "Dearest my ass." I mumbled. Ig, to my left, and Nudge, across the table, snickered. Fang (on my right) even cracked one of his rare smiles.

Gazzer continued. ".::I hope you have found everything in your new house to your ex-ex-traor-dinary enjoyment::." he had a little trouble with those big words-".::Clothes have already been bought for you-Dr. Martinez, Ella and I picked them out. School supplies are in your closets, and two cars are in the garage that you could take if you would like. School starts on Monday. You, Fang, and Iggy are going to Forks High as Maximum and Jeff Ride and Nick Martinez-11th grade; You are only 16, but Dr. Martinez and I thought we could put you in a grade above. Same goes for Nudge and the Others. Nudge will go to Forks High as Monique Martinez in Freshmen year. Angel and the Gasman will be going to Forks' elementary school under the names of Ariel Ride and Zephyr Martinez. 

Please try to stay out of trouble. 

Jeb:.."

I just stared and stared at gazzy, openmouthed. He finally looked up. "What?" he asked.

I blinked rapidly in disbelief. "Gimme that-" I snatched the letter out of his hands and re-read the second sentence. I groaned and slapped the letter down on the table.

When I stood up to leave, Angel asked, "What'sa matter, Max?"

I made my way to the living room. "What's the matter? Ella's the matter!"

"What about her?" Fang asked.

I turned to face them. "She picked. out. my entire. wardrobe." I said slowly. They all laughed and Nudge began talking to Angel again. About clothes. _My_ clothes.

_Pure torture_...

I darted up the stairs when I remembered i wanted to see what Ella picked out. I reached my door and opened my dresser drawer. _Okay...undergarments,_ I thought. _Not too bad so far. Maybe she didn't go overboard. _

I walked over to my closet. Opening it, I realized it was kinda tiny. It was filled with slippers and sandals and a robe similar to one I found in the bathroom. Extra blankets hung on the shelf inside.

_Okay, what's the catch, here…_ There had to be something I missed. I didn't have any other dressers or closets in my room. At all. Zero. Zip. Nada. Zelch. None-

"No way." while brushing my hand past the robe in the closet, I felt a button, and _accidentally_ pressed it. The back wall of the closet slid aside to my right to reveal a walk-in closet. And lemme tell ya. It was NOT small in the least.

At least half the size of my bathroom. At least.

I took a quick look around, my hopes of not attracting attention in school getting lower and lower by the second.

I groaned and left my room. I found that everyone was also in there rooms, most likely discovering the hidden-door-inside-the-puny-closet trick, now common in the Ride/Martinez household.

I stood at the end of the hallway by my door and faced everyone else's rooms. "So," I called. "_Who else _here found the _real_ closet in their room?" i heard Nudge and Ange giggle through their open doors. I sighed. "I'm crashing for the night. You guys go to bed soon, 'kay?" I heard three "Yes Max"'s from Ange, Gaz, and Nudge. I walked over to Iggy's room. "Hear me Ig?" I called through the door. I heard a muffled "Yea, night!" and moved on to Fangs room. "I'm gonna crash, night Fang..." I didn't hear any reply. But then again, you don't exactly expect a lotta words outta that guy, so I let it go and re-entered my room.

Grabbing underwear and a pair of night clothes I slipped into my bathroom. I snatched a towel off the shelf, draping it over the handle bar of the shower stall. I shed my clothes quickly, eager to get in the shower to relax.

* * *

**xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx**

As the water calmly pelted against my neck I gradually came to the idea that it may not be such a bad thing, to settle down for a while. Forks might turn out to be a good thing.

I shut the water off and stepped out onto the white plush carpet-mat (placed in front of the shower), wrapping the towel tightly around my body.

After I towel-dried my hair, I slipped into my jammies- grey sweats with a blue stripe down the sides with a simple blue tank top. So far, Ella was being nice with my night clothes.

I stepped out into the cool bedroom and out onto my balcony. I tilted by head back as a breeze lightly brushed against my skin.

Then i just got this...feeling. Like someone was watching me-

Oh yeah. Fang. _Duh_.

_Why that little-_

I cut my thought short and decided to play around. I sat up on my balcony wall and listened carefully.

Sadly, for the second time, my vision went blurry for a quick second and then cleared. I saw Fang to my left, smirking, arms crossed-

My vision blurred and then cleared. It kinda seemed as though a cloud passes in front of your eyes. I took a chance and elbowed the space to my left, eyes closed, smiling when I felt contact. I opened my eyes as Fang became visible—surprise in his eyes (no rhyme intended) and one eyebrow quirked up. (It's very hard to get him to show emotion, ya know—someone gimme a medal!) "I was invisible, wasn't I?"

I looked away in fake thought. "Well, I'm pretty sure when ya can't see someone that's sitting right next to you-" i gave him a pointed look. "-they very well might be invisible. At least, when you're dealing with bird-kids, anyway."

He smiled and pulled his knee up onto the wall on his other side to rest his arm on it. "C'mon, Max, what was that about."

Now it was my turn to look surprised. "What was _what_ about?"

His expression said, _You know what…_

I sighed inwardly. _Never try to hide something from a mind-reader or anyone that can read you like a book…_"Honestly, I dunno. How'd you figure out _anything_ was going on, anyway?"

"You had the exact same look in you're eyes at dinner."

"True…" I shrugged, then elbowed him playfully before jumping down. "Hey, who knows. Could be a new skill. Or maybe I just need sleep. And speaking of sleep, im exhausted." I paused at my doors and turned to him, "Now you stay out here as long as you want, but I'm going to bed." We said goodnight and I shut my doors with a click.

Turning off the lights, I jumped under my covers and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

**xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx**

Suddenly I was at school. Not The School. Just a typical high school. was what it said outside.

An average amount of kids, not too bad.

Then I was in class. Two really beautiful people sat in the back. I passed them, staring at me from their work.

…Cafeteria? Noisy, long line… And a total of six beautiful people. They sat away from the others…strange…it would seem that they'd probably want more attention, with their looks and all.

And then I got flashes of a baseball game—open fields—blood—fur? What the heck does _fur_ have to with it?

More things flashes in front of my eyes; it wasn't painful, like a brain attack. But just as confusing…

People in red robes…another foreign city. So many buildings, tunnels, streets that crisscrossed in everyway possible, a clock tower—

Then I saw a forest. I was in it with the flock—I couldn't see them but I knew they were with me. But I felt other presences with us. Couldn't pick out what it was.

I was suddenly attacked from the side by something hard as a rock but so fast, that if you blinked you would've thought I _flew_ off to the side.

I heard screams, loud and agonizing, I saw my flock being held aside, bruised and battered, covered in their out blood, looking at me with pleading eyes. I couldn't communicate with Angel, and Fang kept looking behind me—

I got the message too late and was grabbed from behind and knocked out with terrible pain in my neck, not before I saw a pair of bright, red eyes—staring almost hungrily into my eyes.

And during this whole happy moment, I heard smooth, velvety voices say to me,

"Such a beautiful creation, it would be such a shame to let it go…"

"Join us, and you'll live _forever _without any more fear, no pain…no…"

"Stop it! Let her go! She wants nothing to do with you!" Fang?

"You have 'til March 1st to decide. If you decide wrong, it may be the very last decision you make, Maximum Ride."

* * *

**xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx**

I woke up in a cold sweat

_Man those eyes scared the CRAP outta me!_ And it was true. They had such a hard grip on me and I kept hearing those smooth, silky voices…

I looked over to my right at the clock; the display said .::Sat. Jan. 8— 5:57 A.M.::.

_Might as well get up_, I thought, oblivious to the actual date.

I grabbed underwear and a bra, going into my bathroom for a wake-up shower. _It's just a dream…nothing to worry about…_

But even the calming water didn't soothe any of my worries, in the least. _Those stupid, stupid voices!_

_

* * *

_

**xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx**

**__****PLEA**SE R&R PPL! I dont know if i'm doing a good job or not, (cuz no one's tellin me...:(...) am i too detailed? any tips? too boring? Anyway, i'm planning on making the next chapter where the flock go to school and meet the Cullens. At least tell me if i should continue. 

**_Reviewwwww please! _**

**_Thanks! :)_**


	3. the Girl did WHAT! HAH!

**Here's chapter 3; please review, I need to know how im doing…If I don't get anything soon, im ending this story. **

**Just a simple review. **(**I don't even care if it's one word, [kidding!] but more would be **_**nice! **_**:((((( **)

* * *

**xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx**

{CH3}**"****The Girl did _WHAT? _HAH!"**

I shut the water off and stepped out of the shower, getting into my silk white robe and walking out to my closet.

I looked around for some normal looking clothes...(yes it was that bad. )

Eventually i found a pair of denim shorts and a white tank top with the words _Go for the Max_ on the back.

On top of my bathroom counter I found the necklace and bracelet Nudge made me for my 16th birthday. Both were simple silver chains with a pair of silver wings on them. Necklace had an extra two beads attacked to the ends of the wings. "It's a matching set, Max!" and "Do you like them? Will you wear them?" and Bambi eyes got me to wear them. And boy, when I didn't wear 'em...jeezus...the Nudge channel tunes into the station "Whine 101.1".

I put the jewelry on and slipped on some simple gray converse and left the room, grabbing my cell on the way out.

I shut my door silently, and noticing the other doors were closed figured everyone else was asleep.

I lightly made my way down the stairs and got a glass of water from the kitchen, seating myself on the stool nearest to the French doors.

My grip on the glass tightened as the memory of that same voice repeated in my head. _"You have until March 6th to make your decision..." _

_"...last decision you will make..." _

I emptied the glass in quick gulps.

_Okay. Breathe...relax Max, only a dream... _

I looked outside and saw the fading sunrise, covered by the blue sky. _Pretty, the pinks and reds a sunrise can make. _

Why the sky got redder is beyond me. Everything was just suddenly...red. I panicked and looked around; _so is the rest of the room!_

I closed my eyes, and reopened them to find myself caught in a fire.

_This is so not my house._ I was in an unfamiliar room. It was small, which made everything worse in my situation. The windows had curtains, which at the moment burst into blazing flames. I couldn't find a way out. The doors were on fire and the windows were blocked.

My glass shattered on the floor, pulling me out of that vivid nightmare and back into the living room.

I could still feel the burning heat, see the fast pace of the fire. I could even still smell the heavy smoke. The burnt scent made me cough lightly in disgust.

"Max? You up?" I heard Iggy's voice from the right corridor. **(a/n: right corridor refers to the hallway with the spar and pool rooms. Left refers to kitchen and dining room hallway.)** He came into the living room with Fang.

_Oh man, the glass! _

Fang frowned when he saw the broken glass and looked between me and the floor. "Did that glass just _happen_ to slip through your fingers?" he asked tightly.

_Aw man, I'm being questioned! _I guess I would be suspicious too if one us, especially Fang or Ig, dropped a simple glass. We're too careful to simply drop a _glass_!

Think, think Think!

"Uh, nooo. You _know_ we don't just go around and drop glasses and plates when we feel like it. I was just thinking, that's all, and-"

Ig saved my ass. "Yeah. Maybe a little too hard," he chuckled disappeared into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

I avoided Fang's eyes as long as I could. But soon he came over to help me pick up the shattered pieces.

He brushed his share into the trash next to the counter. "If you're gonna lie Max, make it better than that." he said.

I blinked a couple times before dropping my pieces in as well. "I don't know what you're talkin about." _Jeez! 'i don't know what you're talkin about?_' i mentally slapped myself, hard._ Stupid! How much more cliché can I get!_

"Exactly." Fang said. He leaned against the counter and looked down. "I don't like being out of the loop, Max. I know something's going on-"

I gave up. It _is_ Fang, I could probably talk to him about anything. So I cut him off. "That's just it. I don't know what's going on. It just-" I ran my hands through my hair and sighed. "I don't know." I whispered.

He didn't say anything. Looking up, i saw that he'd disappeared_. Stupid, invisible boy. _

Suddenly Iggy came in, pushed by the invisible force known to us bird kids as Fang. Hooo_rahhh... the gang's all here! (please note my sarcasm!)_

Iggy sat on the end and Fang appeared in the middle, making me jump.

"Now talk."

I sighed and sat on the last stool, beginning with last night's event with Gazzy.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_explanation, yadda-yadda-yadda_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was in the middle of explaining the most recent _' fire'_ vision.

"...then my glass broke and I came back here." I put my head in my arms resting on the edge of the bar. "And it's all driving me _crazy!_" another thought entered my mind and I quickly spoke before they could mention it. "And NO it was NOT a brain attack. No headaches in any sort of pain."

"Oh yea, sure. Just real body-wrenching pain when your living these things? Yup. No pain at all." Ig said.

I glared…

( Oops. Blind man here. )

"Im. Glaring Ig. And its not that simple. It's different than a brain attack…like…I could still smell the fire, right now. I don't know. What I _do_ know is that it's _extremely_…um," I searched for the right word… "confusing me." Oh wow, nice save Max…

Fang was quiet the entire time, but gradually through my explanation I could tell something was up. For once, I couldn't tell what he was feeling. Like...an unknown expression I couldn't place. Was it worry?...possibly, but he's never been the one to worry. Usually, that's my job. Peachy, isn't it?

"Well, the whole thing with Gazzy proves that Max isn't crazy—" Ig started.

_Say what?_ "Hey!"

"—So that's off the list. My bet is that it's a new skill. That'd be cool—like living the future, seeing it before it happens."

I smiled sadly. "Yeah. You could say Seeing is believing." I sighed and stood. "I'm going out for a fly. Be back soon. Just gotta clear my head a bit." I walked out through the french doors into our yard. "Oh," I said popping my head back in. "Please try not to think about that around Angel." I closed the doors with a click.

**FPOV**

So there is something going on. I was right. I can read her like a book…

"Some new skill." I muttered to Ig when she left.

He gave me a cocky grin. "C'mon, man! _I_ think it's pretty cool."

_Cool? This guy is nuts!_ "How is that cool? It's just like having a brain attack!"

"She's not screaming in pain! That's one difference!"

"Yea, one," I scoffed.

Sadly, he continued. "And don't forget-if it's true she can really see the future, then maybe we can prevent a couple more attacks."

"Oh yeah? What about what she just saw? Held captive, people with red eyes, her trapped in a fire? What about that? It's so unclear, it's not helping anyone at the moment, especially her. She accidentally dropped her glass, Ig! You know none of us, even the kids are that clumsy-"

"Okay Okay Okay ... Breathe, man! You're going on like Nudge, here...kinda scary..." he muttered.

I glared at him. "I'm glaring."

He waved me off. "Did you ever think about supporting her through this? Obviously, it freaked her so bad she dropped her freakin glass-sure. But hating it isn't helping anyone either. Let's just, I don't know. _Chill_..."

"Not tell the kids yet." I suggested. "Leave that up to Max, whe nshe's ready"

He nodded.

We continued to talk about the flock, and abilities and such, when we interrupted by someone fumbling with the French doors. Our heads snapped up in the direction nof the sound.

"Max?" Ig asked.

"Yeah but—" I trailed off, _really_ looking at her now.

She looked...scared. A little. I guess it wore off and she gave me a look, running her hand through her hair, then immediately holding her shoulder.

"But?" Ig said loudly.

"She's injured." I said quickly, going over to open the doors. I pulled her in and shut the doors.

"What-happened?" I demanded. She looked, bad, not too bad, but bad enough for being gone for ten minutes.

Frowning, Max hopped over to the stools and laid her leg across the stool i was using.

I walked over and stood next to Max as she explained, and Ig checked her leg.

"I was just landing in a meadow and was completely ambushed by this-this...thing. It looked like an eraser, but it walked on all fours... More like an animal."

"It bit you?" ig exclaimed, skimming over the bloody long mark on the side of her calf, almost by her ankle.

She winced when he touched it. "Yeeaah...he kind caught me, taking off..."

"You sure it wasn't an eraser?" I asked. We hadn't had any trouble with them in years. The school ended that excuse for a species.

She nodded. "Pretty sure. I mean, unless the school is back with erasers that look like wolves."

Ig fixed up her wound and wrapped some gauze around it. "It might've just been an animal that was it of control, too."

"Then why-" Max and i both started. I let her continue. "Then why was it so persistent. I mean, i had no choice but to take off when a couple more appeared. And they were all huge; now that I think about it, not even close to the size of bears. More like the size of-of a small bear. Easily reached my chin. Stupid mutt. At least I gave it's ass a good beating. Had it leaving the field limping." she unconsciously touched her shoulder, then pulled away. I noticed her right arm was hanging pretty limp.

"And your arm?" I asked, staring at her limp arm.

She looked at it. "He kinda, swiped at me, too—OW~" she muttered. I had reached out and moved it gently. "Ow,ow.."

"Sorry. You popped it out of place."

"Me? I did no such-" she bit her lip, cutting herself off, as I popped it back into place; she rolled it carefully. "Thanks."

I nodded. "Now, um, is all that your blood?" i pointed to the blood splattered on her white shirt. Scare the kids like heck if they saw her.

She shook her head. "Naw. Most of it's his." she laughed dryly.

"Well, it's half past seven," Ig said, listening to our living room clock chime the half hour. He washed his hands in the sink behind the bar. "They said they wanna get up and fly around, so they'll be up early. Don't wanna scare the kids..." he muttered.

She got the hint. "gotcha. I'll go wash up." she stood and flexed her ankle real quick before walking up the stairs.

* * *

**MPOV**

After i took another quick shower, I changed into a different pair of denim shorts and a tie-dye blue and white tank top.

I left the room in a pair of white flip-flops and met everyone else in the living room.

Mornin' Max! Ange thought to me. She was watching her brother and Ig wrestling on the ground for the tv controller.

Nudge and Ange were sitting sofa, total on their lap and fang leaning on the wall.

The others just boredly sitting there watching the two's every move; they roll left, the others move there heads left, etc. etc..

Nudge's head snapped up and looked at me with relief and excitement as I slowly walked down the stairs as silent as I could. I put my fingers to my lips; she gave me a confused look. Ange read my mind and mustve told her, cause the next thing I knew both of them were attempting to stifle their laughs.

Hey Ange, when i give you the signal, mind helping me hide the 'problem'? Nod if you understand.

She nodded.

Fang was still watching the two twits argue and wrestle, so I guess he didn't notice my entrance. I had to be real careful, since he was leaning on the wall by the stairs; it can't be that hard-eventually you learn how to be silent enough... when somebody persistently sneaks up on you.

I made my footsteps light and silent, sneaking past Fang and stopping next to him, poking him in the back.

_Hah! I made him jump!_ I did an inside victory dance. I'd like to see _you_ do that...!

He looked surprised; i was gonna explain quietly when i saw Gazzy and Iggy rolling towards us.

I smirked and crossed my arms, lightly tapping my foot so only Iggy could hear it.

About a foot away Ig started protesting.

Too late, I thought.

Iggy and Gazzy crashed into both fang and me. He moved, however-I didn't. Stayed put. Especially when Gazzy sat up on Ig's back and 'triumphantly' held up the remote.

_Now Ange!_ I snatched the controller out of his hands and tossed across the room to Ange. She giggled before running out of the room and down the left corridor.

Gazzy looked up sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh-uh-Hey Max...eh-?"

Ig groaned. "Now look what you did..."

Gazzy looked down and frowned in disagreement. "Me? You wouldn't hand the stupid thing over in the first place!"

I cut Ig off before he could speak. I pulled Gazzy off who went and slumped down next to Fang on the sofa. "Well it doesn't matter now, does it? Now you both don't have it."

Ange giggled her way into the room and hugged me. I picked her up. "Mornin Ange." she was giggling way too hard to answer. This made Nudge laugh. And she never. Stops.

After the giggle-fest was over Ig heated up the breakfast he made earlier and we sat down. Ig finally sat down about ten minutes into the meal, shouting "I can't find it!" I nearly choked on my toast. That's why he disappeared? Heck, we never put off food. Never ever. Especially for ten minutes. Mind you, that's long for a bird kid's stomach. Who knows-maybe we have two!

**Bella POV (a/n: BTW; this also takes place sometime after Eclipse.)**

Edward opened the door on my side and helped me out. I smiled at him and he put his arm around my waist as we entered his house.

True it was 7:45 in the morning, but I suggested coming over early, and he told me he'd take to breakfast afterwards.

We found Esmé was currently on the couch with Rosalie and Alice, TV turned on.

Alice looked and greeted me in her bell-like voice. "Hi Bella."

"Hello," Esme said cheerfully.

"Hey Alice, Rose." i leaned against the sofa behind them. "-Esme..." I greeted them back.

Rose surprised me with a smile, which I returned. She and I have gradually gotten closer ever since our little 'chat'. I'm glad she doesn't hate me, I mean, she and the Cullens are like the family of brothers and sisters I never had. It was fun.

"So, where are the guys at?" I asked.

As if on cue, the front door opened. Edward chuckled came up next to me. "At the door, of course."

"I smell a human-!" I heard Emmett say. Before I could turn around he came up behind me and hugged me, pulling me off my feet and around in a circle. I laughed lightly. He puts the good mood in the room.

"Hellooo Bella!" he said, setting me down. Edward steadied me and put his arms around me. I leaned into him.

"I thought you were here." Jasper nodded to me with a small smile. "Hey Bella."

"Hello Bella." Carlisle said. He sat down next to Esmé.

"Hey guys." I said. Emmett sat next to Rose, Jasper to Alice. How typical...then again, I'm not one to talk, I thought, twisting around and kissing Edward lightly on the lips.

He smiled before I turned to the rest of the family.

"So, you guys went hunting or what?"

"Yup. And boy, you shouldve seen the deer I caught!" Emmett exclaimed; he almost sounded like a little kid. "it was-"

Edward cut him off. "We have company." he said tightly.

The Cullens were on their feet in a heartbeat, Alice and Rose at the window and the rest speeding about to the door.

Edward sighed. "Relax, it's only the Pack."

I heard Rose mutter, "Only? You have got to be kidding me..." I snickered quietly. She looked at me and rolled her eyes playfully.

The pack suddenly burst through the front doors. Jake was trying to hold Paul back. Paul looked like he was just about to tear the house down. He probably could, too.

In a flash Edward was in front of me; I tried to push my way in front but he put an arm around the front of my waist, holding me back. "Edward it's okay, relax..." he loosened his grip and instead pulled me gently back into him. I let him. I mean, this boy's gotta relax. Hey, at least I wasn't kept behind him like toy. (Though to them I probably was.) this was the pack, and they would never purposely harm me.

(aaaand back to Paul, everyone!)

He was fuming in his spot. But what caught our attention was the bruises he had and the dried blood on his arms. "Ok, bloodsuckers, who the hell do you think you are? What kind of sick, rancid creatures are you people?" he shouted. Paul began to shake a bit.

Jacob pushed him back and it took the others to calm him down. Sam wasn't there so that left it up to Jake to speak for the group.

"Look, I know what you're thinking and-"

"No-no, i don't think you do." Edward chuckled, I elbowed him, though it probably didn't do anything.

Jake locked his jaw and took a deep breath. "I was going to say that Paul-" he spat his name. "-here is overreacting. His story sounds a little...wild, but we need an explanation from you. Now please…just hear us out."

Before he continued, he paused and Edward nodded and whispered something to Carlisle. Carlisle sped out of the room and came back with medical supplies, cautiously inspecting Paul's wounds.

Jake continued. " Just a half an hour ago, Paul _stupidly_ attacked an innocent bystander in the woods." He glared back at Paul, who snarled in return. "And no, we weren't there. We were on our way _over_ from the other side of La Push. We got there a little late, but it still doesn't mean we couldn't figure out what was going on between the two.

"The girl's around Bella's age, and she fought back just as tough as any shape shifter or bloodsu—_vampire_ would."

Emmett burst out in a loud laughter, annoying all of us in the room. "_Hah-hahah…_are you seriously telling me that _Paul_ got his ass beat up my a _chick?_ And she wasn't even a Vampire? That's the funniest thing of the _century!" _he continued roaring with laughter. Rose (to my right) eventually had enough. She punched him hard in the ribs before stomping on his foot, leaving him hopping in pain. Rose sarcastically checked her nails. "Who says a girl can't kick ass?"

I couldn't help but laugh. I (daringly) stuck my hand out and we high-fived, as did her and Alice.

Once I finished laughing, I turned to an annoyed Jake. "You won't understand Jake, it's a, uh, girl thing." I giggled once more and he raised an eyebrow skeptically at me. "What? Oh, forget it.." then I thought of something. "Wait, do you think they—" I pointed to the Cullens, "—did it?"

"We," Edward mumbled to me from my left. "You're part of this family now, remember?" I didn't respond to that.

"We don't know; we don't think so. Paul didn't notice the blood that was running down her calf from when he bit her, so she's not a vampire. But she is definitely _not human_. And she could be a threat." Jake replied.

"She _was_ only defending herself." Jasper put in.

"And _I_ wouldn't have seen it. It's not _my_ fault I can't see past you and your pack of mutts" Alice chimed in.

"_Alice_," Esme warned. Alice muttered a short apology. "Um, Jake… we haven't heard anything about this girl."

Carlisle straightened up and walked back to the rest of us, setting his tool kit aside. "Esme's right. We've heard of no such thing before. Nor had we noticed anything out of the ordinary."

"Well, we still suggest you watch out." Jake said.

"She can definitely do some damage." Embry mumbled from behind.

"_We'll _be on high alert, border patrol and all that. She probably won't be alone."

They turned to leave, but Paul stopped; Jake continued to push him out the door until they were gone; faintly I heard the noises of Paul transforming.

"Well…like Carlisle had mentioned, we hadn't noticed any unfamiliar scents while we were hunting so—" Jasper was cut off…by the one and only-

"Emmett!" Esme exclaimed.

Emmett had interrupted Jasper by he spluttering something incoherent and bursting out into laughter, doubling over.

We rolled our eyes. No doubt it was still about Paul's attacker beating him up.

"Emmett, would you _shut_ _UP?" _Alice exclaimed.

Rose sighed in annoyance and walked over to the sofa; Passing Emmett she smacked him in the back of the head and said, "Yes, please _do_ Shut._ UP!"

* * *

_

**xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx**

**Please review! I was going to continue this chapter, but then it was getting too long so im posting two chapters today!**

**Reviewww! Or if u want, read the next chapter first. And THEN review. Lol**

**^^.**

**~Flock4eva~**


	4. NO! NOT the HAIR!

**Here's chapter 4; review ppl! I need to know how im doing…If I don't get anything soon, im ending this story. **

**Just a simple review. **(**I don't even care if it's one word, [kidding!] but more would be **_**nice! **_**:((((( **)

**{CH4} SCHOOL! Oh, the Horror!

* * *

**

**xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx**

**MPOV**

Once we finished eating, we discussed what to do for the day.

Currently, Nudge was babbling on and on about going to Port Angeles. "…and OH EM GEE what about the stores there! They have GOT to have, like, _dozens_ of stores to shop in. Don't they, Max? Oh! And if they have a lot of stores there has _got _to be a _fantabulous_ variety! Right? Oh _Squee!_ I cannot WAIT! Ohmigosh we _are_ going, aren't we Max?I mean, we are sitting right next to a totally awesome city, how in the world can we not go I mean that wont happen 'cause we _are_ going, right? Cuz if we dont, im gonna be so-MMPH.!" Gazzy, an irritated look on his face, slapped his hand over Nudge's mouth.

Iggy slapped Gazzy on the back, makin him remove his hand from Nudge's mouth. "`Atta boy! You learn from the best!" Ig said_. Oh, well, _gee_, way to be modest Ig. _

I put my hands up. "_Nudge!_ Chill! Yes, Port Angeles probably has dozens of stores, though im not sure as we have never been there. Yes, they probably have a good variety. YES you CAN, and better, wait. And YES we are going. But only to look—we have enough clothes as it is. "

Nudge cheered and everyone else grinned, 'cept Fang, of course. I let out a sigh of relief. Its _finally, officially, ove—_

"_Oh Maa-aax!"_ Oh. No.

Angel and Nudge got up and stood right next to me. i looked at them painfully. "Yeaah…?"

They looked at each other briefly. Angel took the lead. "Well…we were thinking…"

_And cue…Nudge! _"—that since we were going to Port Angeles…"

_Switch!_ "Could we maybe—"

"_Kinda_—"

"_Sorta_ get a haircut?"

"And maybe some new clothes and—" I cut Nudge off before she can begin another rant.

"NO. absolutely, _positively_, _NO_! There is NO WAY I am walking into a hair salon!"

* * *

*****************************PortAngeles********************************

~After dinner and window shopping~

"I cannot _believe_ I'm walking into a hair salon…" I grumbled. I was, well, as you know, _walking into a hair salon._

_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid Max! Stupid Stupid Bambie eyes! _ I mentally beat myself, hard.

_I shoulda made the boys wait through this._ They said they were gonna go get themselves a trim in barber shop, not a salon. Babies. Then they were to meet us back at home.

"Helloooo!" I groaned, seeing a peppy, too-perky teenager walk in front of us. "My name's Brandi and I'll be your stylist today! Now, what would you like— perms, wash, trim, curly, straight, wavy, layered, poofy, thin, thick, bouncy, lift—"

For once, Nudge was the one to cut someone else off. _Thank you, God! _"My friend, here—" she shoved me into a chair. "—would like a wash, trim, straight but layered. Oh, and keep the length to her hair, please, it'll look Gorgeous afterwards! *Squeel* !" WHA'? No! I wanna keep my waves!

I gave Nudge a pointed look. Angel by her side grinned sheepishly. **Trust us, Max! You'll look really pretty, afterwards! More than you do now.**

I blushed lightly, but was unable to respond due to being dragged off towards the sinks.

It was 10 o'clock after we got home. Nudge and Angel had decided, last minute, of course, that they would like a new hairstyle, too. Nudge got her hair re-straightened (though I thought it was pretty straight already), washed and layered; Angel got her hair washed and kept her curls, lucky….

_I_ however, had my waves straightened out, washed, and layered, and Nudge lastly demanded that Brandi bring out my dark and light highlights, so that was also done.

I was okay with my look. But I liked my waves much better.

We entered through the front door to find no one in the living room. Then the boys came in from the right corridor.

Gazzy froze (Fang too.), looking at me. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Hi."

Iggy froze too and looked at me. "_Max?_"

I rolled my eyes again. "No, dumbass, its Ella. Who do ya think?" i put my hands on my hips. They were still staring…

My eyebrows went up and I smirked. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Fang tried to stop staring(FAIL)and sat down on a sofa.

Nudge jumped up and down and started telling them about ev-er-y-thing that happened at the salon.

Angel tugged on my shirt, making me look down. **I told you so!**

I picked her up and she put her head on my shoulder, yawning. _…Told me what, sweetie?_

**Gaz thinks you look **_**really**_** pretty. Ig thinks you look hot, but don't worry, he still thinks of himself as your brother. **She giggled. _That's good, _I thought to her.

**Ohh and Fang can't stop thinking about you! **She giggled again. **He thinks you look **_**really different, **_**and more attract-**

My conversation with her was cut off when the voice decided to make an entrance…

_**Max.**_

I jumped. _Oh joy, _you_ again…here to torture me once more?_

_**Maximum , you must take your visions seriously. **_

I noticed that Angel fell asleep on my shoulder. _Psha, yea yea yea—you know, whenever _I_ need some advice, you never answer. Why should you all of a sudden re-appear and honestly think I'll listen? _

_**Because I'm always right.**_

Aw shoot. Man—why do I gotta be wrong at a time like this? _**You need to go to sleep, now Max.**_

_What? Why so demanding?_

_**Go!**_

I almost jumped.

I said a quick short goodnight to the guys and Nudge and Total, then headed swiftly upstairs with Angel.

Once i tucked Ange in bed i crossed over to my room, and changing into my jammies. _Eh, Voice? Once again, why so demanding...?_

_**In the drawer, open the envelope. **_

_What? Bu-_

_****__Now! Time's running out; Do it! _

The Voice was so fierceful that it kinda freaked me out. I didnt have much of a choice, though. i mean, it _does_ live in my head. Can't argue with something that has the power to make your head 'explode' when it wants.

So, i did what it said; walkin out of the bathroom and into my room, i sat down on the edge of my bed and pulled the envelope out of my drawer. I shook it; _sounds small..._

And inside was the last thing i expected to see. A necklace. silver chain and all. but it was gorgeous. A small orb-like object hung on the chain; it was clear, like a crystal, and the size of a marble.

_**Put it on. **_

I didnt even protest. I put it on, having it hang right by my collar bone. _Is this from Jeb? _i thought skeptically.

**No. Now keep it on while you sleep. and you are not allowed to remove it. not without my permission. Its for your own safety, Max. If you don't trust me... things will go very wrong. so do NOT take it off unless i say. Now go to sleep. **

Gradually, as i lay in bed, i got this weird, unknown sensation through my body. Right as i figured out what it was, i fell asleep.

And for the first time in a few weeks, I had a _good_ dream. not a vision, nor a nightmare. A real _dream__...

* * *

_

**xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx**

**Ok, im srry its kinda crappy this time. i wanted to put in the dream she had, but i got to go to sleep. I promise i'll post tomorrow, **

**PLEASE REVIEW! at least for the other chapters, if this is too crappy...eh...?**

**i promise the next will be better! ;)**

**~Flock4eva~**

**~*~PS: thx a bunch to Shayna-18 for the review! ************=)~***~


	5. Unwanted Premonitions

**Ch5! =D**

**Please REVIEW!**

**I need more then just 8 reviews if im gonna continue! :(**

**^sigh^**

* * *

**xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx**

**Bella POV**

_**(Monday)**_

Once again I was over at Edwards house.

I was sitting next to him on the couch.

"Why did you want to come over before school? Usually I pick you up and we head straight there. Not _here_…" he asked me.

I laughed lightly. "I wanted to see exactly how you guys…act in the morning."

Honestly, they were simply _boring_. 'Cept for The girls. Rosalie and Alice were running around changing their outfits every ten seconds.

"So, are you, happy with the way our mornings a start out?"

I looked back up at Rose and Alice, speeding around in busy blurs. "Well, one question: Are those two like that _every_ morning?"

He nodded.

I laughed. "And you've lived with them for, what, a couple centuries or so?" This time he laughed with me. He opened his mouth to say something—and then he had a surprised look on his face. I was going to ask what's wrong, but he held up a finger. A minute later he groaned.

"Well…?" I asked.

He pointed to the top of the staircase. Alice was there a split second later, clapping her hands happily and grinning like a fool. Not that she was, of course.

"We have new students, today!" She clapped her way down the stairs and started pacing back and forth around the room in circles around Edward and I, chatting endlessly about the new kids. "…So there's A girl Bella's age named Max Ride, though I don't know _why_ she would have a name like that. Has a spark to it, though. And a guy named Nick, who has a terrible sense of fashion, all black as if he were emo—but he definitely a hottie; and then there's A guy, Max's brother named Jeff, also pretty cute. Much better in his style; OHH! And Oh Em GEE! This girl Monique, freshman, you see, fan-TABULOUS! She has, like, the cutest clothes and oh my **god**! I cannot **wait** to meet her!" She was talking so fast, almost vampire speed, I could barely understand what she was saying!

I interrupted her the minute she finished her sentence. "ALICE! Breathe! Wait—no, that's right— _you_ don't have to breathe. Damn." I muttered. _Forgot about that! Humiliating, much?_

"Oh Bella, don't you get it by now? We're all going to be best friends! Oh! I cant _wait!_ Especially to see that Max girl, oh, I cannot wait to meet her!" She babbled on and Rose entered the room (thank GOD), giving the two a chance to chat, vampire speed, of course.

Edward turned to me. "She's thinking of giving the poor girl a makeover."

I giggled into his shoulder. "Ouch. Well, at least it takes the pressure off of _me._ Poor Max."

He chuckled and we stood, going towards the doors. "Meet you in the lot, Emmett." He waved to us.

Soon, we were on our way, and driving at the speed he drove at, we made it in 5 minutes, with 15 minutes to spare.

As soon as I got out a car sped full-on right next to me, inches away from my feet.

Edward immediately pulled me out of the way, too late of course. "Emmett!" He growled.

"Hey, hey—its okay he missed, don't worry."

He gave me a skeptical look. "But next time he might _not_ miss and may actually drive into you."

I gave him a sarcastic look that said, _Really? You're joking. _"Chill Edward. He's your brother, im pretty sure he wont do that to me."

He was going to say something when Emmett stepped out and Edward pinned him to the car. Rose sped over and smacked him on the head. "You twit!"

Then a very nice black car drove into the parking lot and four kids stepped out. Alice came over to us and clapped her hands, whispering "It's them! It's them! Oh my GOSH!"

Jasper came over and put an arm around Alice. "Shhh..."I felt hints of calming waves and turned to him with an eyebrow quirked up. He gave me a "What?" type of look. "We can't have them looking at us."

Edward also put an arm around me. "You have no idea what's going through these people's minds. It's worse than when you came here." he put his head in my hair.

I chuckled. "Really, now? _Do_ explain."

He smirked and pointed sneakily to Jessica and the bi-otch, Lauren. "Okay—Jessica and Lauren, for example, are completely jealous. They kind of hate Max, but at the same time want to know how she looks the way she does." now it was his turn to chuckle. "They're also eyeing Nick and Ig, next to her and Monique."

Emmett was full-out grinning. "That girl was _hot_!" Doofus. Rose smacked him once again, making his head fly to the side. Hehe. Serves him right. But I _do_ agree; she _was_ really pretty.

"And I suppose that's why all the guys are eyeing her?" I asked.

"What do you think?" Jasper mumbled. I guess he sent a good amount of calming waves to Alice; however, she still looked like she was going to explode from anticipation—but kept quiet, knowing full well that we couldn't attract any more attention than we already had, especially if it was from the new people.

Suddenly Edward's head snapped up, surprising us all.

"Edward?" his face twisted up in confusion. "What's wrong? _Ed-waarrd_!" I waved my hand in front of his eyes and planted myself directly in front of him. Nada. Crap.

He broke out of it and looked at us. "I can't do it."

I frowned. "Huh?" _Now what the _hell_ is he talking about?_

He frowned, too, at the Ride and Martinez family. "I can't pick up anything from their minds. It's just like Bella—Not a _single _thought."

"From all _four_?" Alice asked. He nodded.

"Think they're vamps? You know, they could be Volturi, checkin up on us." Emmett suggested.

Jasper nodded. "Possibly. We should—"

"_NOT _do anything. Yet, anyway." I interrupted him. "Jeff, maybe. He's pretty pale. What about Nick, Monique and Max? Nick is tan, Monique's too dark, and Max is… _fairly_ tan." I pointed out. "Isn't it that when you're, um, _changed_, for lack of a better word, even when you're a newborn, you lose the color in your skin? So you're, you know—_pale_?"

"True." Edward began. "Good point. Just, keep an eye on them." we all nodded.

Emmett punched me lightly, "Aw, c'mon Bells! You're ruining my fun!"

I gave him a pointed look. "So you _really_ want to accuse every pale person that enters this school of being a you-know-what? Really?"

He frowned at my reasoning. _Heheh, gotcha!_ _He knows I'm right_. I laughed lightly. "Lemme put it this way—when I first got here, I wasn't tan from being in Arizona. Did you guys _honestly_ think that I was one of them—I mean, you?" I corrected myself.

Alice laughed her tinkling-laugh put an arm around me. "Aw, course not Bella! You smelled _way_ too good for that!" She got us to chuckle. _Well, gee. Is that _supposed_ to be a compliment?_

The ten-minute bell rang and we moved on to class. First class: English with Mr. Mason.

* * *

**xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx**

**MPOV**

I was standing up in front of a smiling flock, watching me as I performed a new ability. At least, I _thought_ it was.

Various random things were flying around the room, from knives to glasses to books to a chair or two. I wasn't exactly moving them pysically, but I did feel connected to them. After a minute or two of watching I figured I could move them all with my mind. What's that word called..._telekinesis_ was it?

The scene switched to the dining room. I was seated waiting for iggy to enter with our food. He came in carrying a large tray, but he ended up tripping over Gazzy's foot. I panicked, and seeing the large amount of food about to go _flying_to the floor I stood up and performed a swift flick of my hands. As I did the whole picture froze. Iggy was in a mid-trip position and the tray was upside down in the middle of the air.

How weird can a bird kid _possibly_ get?

* * *

**xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx**

I woke up, normal for once. No scary, freaky premonition/ nightmares to scare me awake. Just..._weird_ ones.

I yawned and stretched, sitting up.

*Thud*

*giggle*

_Thud? What the hell's going on? And did I hear a giggle?_

Another giggle answered me. _The closet? Why was anyone in _my_ closet?_

I got out of bed and peaked into my open closet to the walk-in, getting a scare almost as bad as one of my nightmares. "N-NUDGE? ANGEL? _WHAT_ are you doing in _MY_ closet!" I exclaimed, dreading the answer. _Please__ don't be what I think it is..._

They looked up and Nudge pushed something behind them.

"Nothing..." Nudge responded slyly; Angel rocked back and forth on her heels, hands behind her back.

Angel giggled. **Max? Would you promise us something?**

I narrowed my eyes at her and crossed my arms. _Maybe. Why—_

"_Say_ it!" she whined, pouting. _Man, I _hate_ it when she pouts._

I sighed and dropped my arms. "Promise. Now what _exactly_ have I promised to?"

Nudge giggled and jumped forward, pushing something into my arms. "This-BYE!" they darted around me to the exit, leaving me frustrated. Think _think_… how to use that telekinesis... I concentrated really hard and focused on the door. It immediately slid shut. Now THAT can come in handy, I thought, smirking.

The two jumped back and looked at me in surprise. "Did _you_ _do_ that, Max?" Nudge asked.

I just nodded and gave them a quick "Yyyup" before looking at what they gave me. "And, uh, guys? I am NOT going to wear heels. Sorry, girls." i decided to play around. With my mind, I tossed the heels aside into a corner and positioned the top and bottom in front of me in the air (using telekinesis).

I snuck a glance at Nudge and Angel; I stifled my laugh seeing their wide eyes.

That's when I _really_ took a look at what they wanted me to wear. "Girls—we live in _Forks_. In _Washington_. In _northern U.S.A_. It's a pretty cold city." I gave them a skeptical look before turning back to the clothes. "And that is exactly why I don't plan wearing a tube top with shorts."

"But you promised!" Nudge said.

"Plus, its not that cold today—maybe 60 degrees? _Pleeeaase_?" Angel gave me Bambi eyes from behind Nudge.

I sighed. I still couldn't fight those eyes, but I could restrain myself as long as possible. "Fine. I'll wear the shorts, but I'm refuse to put on that top."

They looked at each other, most likely communicating in their minds. Angel looked at me first, both nodding. "Okay. But we still pick the top."

Seeing my hesitation, Nudge quickly pulled out another top. Guess I didn't have much of a choice. I looked at it; _not bad, I guess_. "Okay. Fine." they jumped up and high fived. I opened the door and shoved them out, heading to my own bathroom.

I pulled on the denim shorts. The top, I realized, was the white tee I threw in the wash yesterday, the one I wore during the fight with the wolf. _Stupid mutt._

I brushed my teeth and pulled my hair into a ponytail before pulling on some navy blue vans and heading downstairs.

I saw everyone else sitting at the table, eating and laughing over eggs and bacon.

Sitting down i looked at them all warily. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing much; Angel and Nudge were just telling us about your clothing fiasco in your closet." Ig laughed.

I elbowed him and Nudge kicked him from the other side of the table. "Hey! Ouch! Not fair… beating up the blind guy like that."

I just shook my head and unknowingly used my telekinesis to grab the salt from the other side of Gazzy.

I shook a little onto my eggs and then held it up. "Anyone need the salt?" I noticed everyone looking at me but Iggy. "What?"

Nudge and Angel giggled. "You did it again!"

"Did _what_ again?"

"Your telekinesis thingy," Angel said.

Ig dropped his fork with a loud _clink_. "Whoa- who's telekinetic?"

"Max." Gaz answered. "And that was _awesome_!"

I finished my food. "I didn't even notice. And yes I'm telekinetic. Started today with Nudge and Angel in my closet." I gave them a look.

"Man, you're getting _all_ the cool powers—you can see the future and now your telekinetic? What more—"

I elbowed Iggy as he talked, making him stop. "The kids weren't supposed to know!" I hissed in his ears.

He turned red. "Hehe, did I say future? I meant-ah, uhh..."

I sighed. "Nevermind."

"Is _that_ what happened at dinner last night?" Gazzy asked me. I nodded.

"And what else can you do, Max?" Fang asked.

I looked at him in surprise. "Huh?"

"You're holding back. What else?"

I thought about my dream_...how do I show them i can stop _time_?_

"You can do that? Max—that's awesome!" Ange exclaimed. She elbowed Nudge and started whispering to her.

"Do _what…_" Fang prompted.

_Boy, how do I say this…better yet, how do I prove it? _"Well, I can kinda stop time, probably within a certain radius. I just don't know…how…to do it…." I trailed off, thinking about my dream. _How to stop time...freeze the people in the room._

Concentrating on the dining room, I focused on imitating what I had done in my dream, including the brief shake motion of my hands.

I looked up and grinned in triumph. Iggy and Gazzy looked confused, as they barely knew what was going on. Angel was in a mid-whisper position, facing Nudge. Nudge was mid-bite. And Fang...looked like Fang. The emotionless rock he is didn't change much.

_Now _that_ is awesome_. I focused on Fang and flicked my hand, hoping only he would unfreeze...which, he did. Luckily.

"Hey, I'm getting pretty good at this..." I said looking at my hands. I nodded in apporoval.

Fang frowned, and looking around at the others raised his eyebrows slightly. "You didn't..."

I shrugged. _Well, what does it look like, Sherlock?_ "I kinda did." I looked to my left at Iggy, and idea forming in my head. "Aaand here comes Iggy-" I flicked my wrist at Iggy, accidentally sending him flying. He landed on his side, still frozen in his sitting position.

I covered my mouth in surprise. "Oh-Oh-Ohmigosh-Iggy! I'm so sorry!"

Fang nudged my side. "I don't think he can hear you."

I slapped my forehead. "Oh yeah—" this time I did it correctly, actually focusing on unfreezing Iggy. I stood up and looked at him. "Iggy...are you okay?" I said cautiously. Didn't need _him_ mad at me. Eventually you learn not to mess with someone that can create bombs…or even people that can pick your lock on your bedroom door… or heck, even the people that can do both…

He sat up fast, realizing he was on the floor. "What the hell—what am I doing on the floor?" he pointed between him and his chair, mumbling things incoherent while walking back over.

Fang grinned in the corner of my eye. "Well, that's simple. You, see, _Max_ here made a _little_ mistake and-"

"Arg—Fang! " I shut him up with a good _time-stopping_ flick of my wrist and sat down. No way am I having him prove that I can't control my own powers...

_**Absolutely. You can **_**definitely**_** prove that on your own. **_The Voice chimed in.

_Terrible timing, Voice! Now __Scram__!_ I did my best to hiss at it…well, in my mind. (Awkward…)

"Mistake, Max... What did you do...?" Iggy asked. That's when he heard the kids weren't moving. He gave me a goofy grin. "Hey...you froze them, didn't you? Aw, I knew you did it."

"Well, yeah. I mean, if you don't hear Nudge talking—or heck, even eating—you know something's not right." I scoffed.

He gave me an expected look. "And Fang said you made a mistake...which, what—somehow got me to the floor?"

I avoided his gaze, even though he couldn't see me anyway. Like I said before, don't ever lie to a bomb maker that lives in the same freaking house! "Well, yeaahh... I kinda mixed up my telekinesis with my time-freezing. And you_kinda-maybe-sorta_ ended up on the floor..." I shrugged. He just sat there, making me frown, waiting for his reaction.

He smirked. "I can almost hear you frowning. So, no—I'm not mad. Irratated, yes—but not completely pissed off. Not if you unfreeze the others..." he sat down next to me again.

I smiled and nodded. _Good ol' Iggy._ "I was planning on doing that anyway."

I first concentrated on Nudge. She unfroze, still mid-bite. However, that didn't mean her fork unfroze.

Have you ever seen a fork stuck in the middle of the air? No? Well, I have. (_Now_, anyway…)

...Or have you seen someone attempt to pull the fork out of the air? No? Well, what's the matter with you people? _I_ certainly have. And it's the funniest thing I've ever seen. Definitely makes my top ten…

After I finished laughing at Nudge, who had given up, I calmed myself down and pulled it out of the air myself, handing it to Nudge.

She grabbed it wide-eyed and ate the piece of egg attached on the end. "How come you could do that and I can't?" she whined. "I mean, it's my food, my fork, and my—"

Ig, thank god, interrupted her before she could begin to ramble. "Wellll maybe it's because it was Max's power."

I shook my head. "Maybe, but I don't think I would have this power only to have no one else help me out. I mean, it's a bit limited, you know? Only me being able to move stuff when I freeze time." I sighed. "Oh forget it. Bye bye Iggy, Nudge!" I refroze him and let Ange and Gaz have their own turn.

Finally I put everything back the way it was.

"That was really awesome, Max!" Angel said.

"It's good that you have another active power." Ig said. "You know, Angel could make the Flyboys attack each other and etc. You can... well, do your own thing."

"Yeah, I guess." i guess I really could use this in battle, the telekinesis part anyway. Maybe Freeze, too. But I don't think that I was given these powers to be able to freeze everything. That seems too simple, and my life is always anything but simple.

_**Be aware, Maximum, that that's the last time you'll be able to freeze the flock. Until you master your power in the future, when it becomes advanced, you will not be able to freeze you're flock. …and this other group of people. Here. That you'll soon meet.**_

_Wow. Talkative, much? And hey—something you said actually made sense! Congrats, Voice! _I sighed and decided to explain to the flock. _"_Well, good news, for _you_ guys, is that I wont be able to freeze you guys anymore… the Voice sayas that in the future my power will advance, and I guess until I can control this…_advanced_ form I can't freeze you guys. Or this other family that lives here. Whatever. They're not important yet, I guess, I mean, not if we don't know who they are..." I stopped talking, starting to sound like Nudge.

Speaking of Nudge…

"Hey, Max..." Nudge started.

"Hmm?"

"Where did you get that necklace? it's really pretty. Omigosh, can I get one just like it? I bet it would totally drag attention to you. Oh, who gave it to you? Was it a birthday present? I don't remember you getting a present like-"

"Nudge! I got this necklace from a package that came with the house. Which means I probably couldn't get you one like it. Which means it wasn't a birthday present. And I really don't need the attention." I really, _really_ needed a distraction right now. The last thing I need is more questions, especially ones I couldn't answer right now. Looking around I saw the time on the clock. 7:30..."Okay guys," I said, standing up. "I think we should head on out. School starts in 30, so let's get our stuff and head to the garage."

Gazzy jumped up, literally bouncing in excitement. "Wow, we're actually driving?"

I leaned forward. "Well, Gaz. Now what's the fun of owning cars if you don't get to drive them?"

* * *

**xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx**

In ten minutes we made it out to the garage, where a black six-seater Mercedes-Benz greeted us.** (a/n: not an SUV/van ppl.)**

We got in the car and drove off to the kids' school first, and after dropping them off arrived at ours in less than ten minutes. "_Finally_." I said, parking the car and getting out. "Well, guys, welcome to Forks."

Iggy took my arm. "Well, lead the way."

I laughed. "What's with the arm, Ig? My belt loop not good enough?"

"No, of course not. That would ruin my reputation."

"Ig. You're new here. You don't have one yet."

"I'm building my own rep!"

"By the way their looking at us, they may think your Max's boyfriend when you're supposed to be her brother." Nudge giggled.

Ig immediately moved his arm across my shoulders. "Now that would definitely ruin my rep."

_Whaaat?_ I gave him a look, which was, of course, wasted on him. "_Excuse_ me?" I said. He totally just dissed me!

He removed his arm and shook his hands. "Hey that's not what I meant. What I _mean_ to say is...uuhhhhmmm..."

"Yes?" a good explanation would be nice.

"Well, you see, I wouldn't be able to date and then that mean you wouldn't be able to date and that would be very very bad don't you think?" He said that super fast in one breath. I elbowed him, totally ignoring the question. "Oh—and besides, we're supposed to be brother sister, right?" he added, super fast. I guess he didn't want to give me any time to answer.

"Oh _yeah_—_sure, sure_... _good_ save." I elbowed him again. Then that would mean we have to act like it, right? So be it.

The ten-minute bell rang and we moved from the car to the front of the school.

I could tell all of us were bothered by all the attention that was being given to us. "You'd think these people never see new students here."

"Ohmigosh, Max! At 10 o'clock—that guy is _soooo_ looking at you!" Nudge said. Like usual, she squealed. I looked at my 10 o'clock and saw a pretty cute kid, blond hair, kinda babyish face, I guess. He looked hesitant, then gave a small wave. I smiled in return. "Omigosh, Omigosh! Max, you're getting, like, _soooo_ much attention here! OhOh_Oh_! Okay, so wait for the right guy, _make sure_ he's the cutest out of all of them, of course—wait for him to ask you out and then say yes! Oh! Max and _then_ make sure—"

I stopped us outside of the office entrance. "Nudge! Okay, first thing's first, how do you know they're looking at me? Not you?"

For once she didn't say anything. And then—"Ohmigosh, do you really think so? Omigosh, Omigosh! Are you serious? Naw, that can't be true. You look wayyy too good, much better than I do, at the moment, for you not to get all this attention. I mean look! Oh *squeal* 3 o'clock, he is _so_ looking at you!" I glanced and saw a tan boy with dark hair sneaking glances at me, while talking with that blond boy that waved to me earlier.

I sighed. "Look, Nudge—"

Iggy interrupted, fang opening the door. Ig gave us a shove inside. "_In you go,_ ladies!"

I gave him a glare; another wasted factor, but it sure made me feel better. I walked up to the secretary at the desk. "Excuse me," I gave her a genuine smile. Now you're probably thinking 'Max? Genuine? Towards a stranger? Where's the usual paranoia?' well, I'll tell ya— I'm in too good of a mood to do that. "We're the new students here. I assume we need to pick up our schedules here."

The lady behind the counter smiled back. "Of course, dear. Are you—" she looked over on her computer, making a few clicks. "—the Ride or the Martinez family? Oh—wait just a second." -a couple more clicks- "...I see you're all technically one family...well, okay then. Here are your schedules. Have each of your teachers sign that attached paper and return to me at the end if the day." she handed me the papers from the printer.

"Thank you." I took the schedules and passed them out while exiting the office.

We compared schedules:

•Me

1: English

2: Government

3: Spanish

4: Trigonometry

5: Lunch

6: Biology

7: Gym

•Fang

1: English

2: Spanish

3: Government

4: Trigonometry

5: Lunch

6: Biology

7: Gym

•Nudge

1: Trigonometry

2: Spanish

3: Government

4: English

5: Lunch

6: Gym

7: Biology

•Iggy (Schedule Is in Braille)

1: English

2: Government

3: Spanish

4: Trigonometry

5: Lunch

6: Gym

7: Biology

The five minute bell rang. "...Okay, so Fang, Ig and I have English First, then Ig and I have Government and Spanish, while Nudge and Fang have Spanish then Gov., then lunch, then Fang and I have Biology and Gym and Ig and Nudge have Gym then Bio." I took a breath, "Well. Sounds easy. Let's get moving then..."

"Okay, bye Max."

I gave Nudge a quick hug. "Bye Monique." I emphasized her cover name.

Ig placed a hand on my shoulder while Fang helped me look for Mr. Mason's English class.

**...(not gonna _bore_ you with _boring_ class detail, i'll do that later)...**

Classes went pretty quick. However, this Eric kid kept talking to me in English...very _Very_ annoying...

While I walked with Fang and Iggy from Trig, I accidentally bumped into against someone. I told Ig and Fang to go ahead and turned around to apologize. I found myself facing a short, pixie-haired girl. She smiled. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking." _Wow, she has a really pretty voice…dare I say, bell like?_

Alice looked at me. "You're new here. I'm Alice. Alice Cullen. I believe you have Government with me, second period, right?"

I thought. Alice..Alice Cullen..."Hey, yeah—you sit in front of me, don't you?"

She clapped her hands after picking up one of my books from the floor. "Yes—you remembered!"

A tall, blondish-brown haired guy came over and stood next to her. He seemed to stiffen a bit, too. "Alice. The others are waiting at the table."

Alice took his arm. "Oh—Max, this is my boyfriend Jasper. Jasper Hale." he gave me a brief nod in greeting. "I'm sorry, but my family's waiting for me."

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah, mine too."

She handed me back my notebook with a smile. "Here you go—" and our fingers brushed; it almost felt as though an electric shock passed through me. "—it was very nice to meet you Max." she dragged her boyfriend off to the cafeteria, leaving me staring. Her hands were so cold...

"...Nice to meet you, too..." I trailed off and headed off to the café.

* * *

**xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx**

Fang saved me a spot in line. "Took you long enough."

"Hm." I frowned and, looking around, spotted Alice's table in the corner of the room, the farthest away. She was already joined with another pale guy, copper haired. Edward, was it? And there was that girl...Isabella. Im pretty sure i saw her in my English class. And another pale pair, I think their names were Rosalie and Emmett, sat down. They were in my Trig class, sitting behind me and Fang.

"Max," Fang tugged on my arm, diverting my gaze. "Move up." more quiet, he said. "I met them too. Talk later." I nodded.

We got our lunches and then met up with Ig and Nudge at our new lunch table; the con side to this? It happened to be across the aisle from the Cullen's table.

Fang and I sat across from Ig and Nudge. "Well Jeff, Monique. Let's see if we can last the second half of the school day."

"And about 150 days more..." Iggy mumbled, making me kick him in the shin. "Ow..."

"I'm _sorry_, did I kick you? Excuse me..." I gave him a sickly fake smile. Nudge giggled.

We ate and talked about class. When I finished I decided that i should mention 'them' "Okay. Guys." I talked as soft as I could so no one could hear us. "Ig and Nudge, 9:00. Fang look at 3. The _pale_ ones. I think...now that I've met two of them, they may be the ones from my nightmare-vision I had the other night."

"Oh, _yeah_, I see—_whoo_! take a look at _them_!" Ig hissed sarcastically.

I kicked him again. "_Stupid_, try listening! Retard..." I took our trays and put them back on the shelf before sitting back down. "Get anything?" I asked him.

Ig shook his head. He looked pretty frustrated. "No. They're speaking too quietly. Even for me to hear."

"Damn..." that's when I felt something prodding at my mind barriers.

"Hey, you guys—" Nudge started.

"I feel it too." Fang said. Ig nodded in agreement.

"Also, I ran into that spiky-haired girl, Alice in the hall. Well, her and her boyfriend Jasper. When she handed me my notebook, she accidentally brushed against my hand. She was just so...cold, cold as ice, practically." I pretended to look around the room, but stopped on the Cullens for a split second longer.

"So there are seven of them, if you include Bella. Oh, she's so nice. I met her after class today." Nudge said quietly.

"Are they the one's?" Fang asked. The _what_? "...Dream...?" he prodded. Oh yeah. My dream. _Duh_.

"Like I said, _maybe_. The only difference is their eyes. They have these strange gold eyes while the ones I saw were plain red. But they have the same looks, inhuman beauty and all that." i set my pack on the bench between me and Fang and dug through, searching for my schedule. I remembered putting it in here...

"You shoved it in your notebook, Max." Ig reminded me.

"Thanks _Jeff_. And where did that—go..." I trailed off, seeing Ig hold it up. "You retard. Hand the book over and no one gets hurt." he simply switched hands, especially when Nudge made a grab for it. "_Jeff_. If you don't hand it over right now then you and Zephyr will find your tools and materials missing by the end of today. No building anything for the rest of the month. Especially those purdy lil' b-o-m-b-s…" He looked hesitant. "I'll use Ariel." I added quickly.

He narrowed his eyes and reluctantly handed me the book. I smirked and snatched it before he could change his mind.

Immediately, when my fingers touched the covers, I gasped, feeling myself get pulled into a vision. "Oh, god ohgod not _now_!" I hissed.

I barely heard Fang say, "Max? What—"

I cut him off, hearing his voice grow quickly fainter. "Ohoh_oh_—_premonition_!" and thats when i was pulled away...

* * *

**xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx**

I saw that girl…Alice Cullen, she was in a house, probably her own, sitting on a sofa with her family.

But get this—_we_ were with them. And we were talking, talking like we were good friends…

Then the phone rang as I stood and stretched, my back to the floor to ceiling window. One of them answered the phone; I think he was only male in the family I didn't meet yet. So i don't know him.

And he had a dead serious look on his face, giving me looks I couldn't comprehend, trying to tell me something.

Angel cried out my name. And the guy, Edward, looked at me frantically. I barely comprehended the words "Duck, get down!" Before something crashed through the glass window hit me in my side. Something very big that completely_plowed _and _blasted_ through my side, leaving me with a painful gaping hole.

And let me tell you, that was the most pain I've experienced, an unbearable pain that had me wishing I was fighting hundreds of M-Geeks instead. _Anything_ but this.

I collapsed in pain and anguish.

The scene skipped ahead and I had my eyes closed. It was getting _very_ hard to breathe.

Then I felt myself sort of... dirft away from my surroundings. My vision was definitely gone, by this point.

Then, the last words i heard, ones i never, ever wanted to hear in my life, were the words. "She's Gone."

* * *

**xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx**

"Max!" I heard Fang hiss in my ear, pulling me out of it by tugging on me. I opened my eyes with a gasp and let out a shaky breath, dropping the notebook. _I cannot be dead…how…?_

Nudge held onto my hand. "Max, what happened?"

"What did you see?" Ig prodded.

I ran a shaky hand thorugh my hair, unable to breathe steady. I stuttered, for a second before shutting my mouth and shaking my head.

"Max. Breathe, Max." Fang said. He rubbed hypnotizing circles on my shoulder. "Was it the flock? Or was it 'them'?" I nodded when he mentioned the flock. "Okay. So it was about the flock…"

"Dead." I said shortly, disappointed that my voice still shook with undeniable fear.

"Huh? Dead..What's dead?" I could hear a hint of fear in Nudge's voice.

"Me." I said. I spoke quietly. There was a long moment of silence, long enough for me to think they didn't hear me. But i heard their breathing stop for a second, and looking up i saw them focus on me. "I… _die_."

* * *

**xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx**

**Is she gonna die? Or will she live? Muahahahahaha…..hehe, NOT. Just kidding. =P**

**So, once again, REVIEW please! Thx a lot to those that have been reviewing, very supportive. All o' ya'll! Lol. =)**

**REVIEW!**

**~Flock4eva~**

**PS: PLZ chek out my other, new story, "Running, Fighting, Flying". I think i'm doing MUCH better on that one than this. I may even stop this one and focus on that. idk.**


	6. DoubleEdged Blades

**Keep reeviiieeeeewwwwing plz! Thanks to the current reviewers so far, keeps me writing!**

**Two things: 1: someone wanted a fight scene? Well, theres a sparring scene I'm puttin in, if that counts. =} next chappy (7), tho, so read this first, lol.**

**2: Some1 else also liked the idea of giving max the ability to have visions (premonitions). I got the idea from the TV show "Charmed". (3 women each are given powers, therefore witches(which max is NOT). 1st one has molecular immobilization (Freezing things by slowing down the speed of molecules) and molecular combustion (blows stuff up by speeding up the molecules. Very funny. Max will get this later) 2nd has Premontions and can levitate(which I'm not doing...unless someone thinks I shud.) 3rd witch has telekinesis.) **

**So yea, decided to xplain a bit. ;) s'all. REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

So Mr. Mason was just about to start one of his super looooonnnnng lectures, but three of the new kids entered—interrupting him. "Um, Mr. Mason?" The blonde girl, Max I think, stepped forward. "We're the new kids. I'm Max, this is fNICK and that's my brother Jeff." they walked up to him and he signed their slips before assigning them their seats; he put Jeff and Nick together when he noticed Jeff was blind. Max was seated next to me. I noticed they all seemed a little tense, scanning the room when they entered as if trying to spot an enemy.

_The only enemy your gonna have, Max, is jealous girls *coughJessLaurencough*_ i thought.

I gave her a smile as she sat down. "Hey, Max."

She looked wary but smiled back. "Hi—Bella, right?" I nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking, why'd you move here? Forks is probably the smallest city ever. I bet everyone stared when you arrived here?"

She laughed quietly. "Yup. How'd you know?" I noticed she ignored my first question...or she didn't hear it. I pick the former.

"Happened to me too. Forks _barely_ ever gets new students." I explained.

"Isabella, _please_ shut your mouth or I'll have the principle shut it for you. As for you, Max, _please_ try to pay attention in my class."

We nodded in apology. I looked at Max and rolled my eyes before returning to his lecture.

He then passed out worksheets and allowed us the option of working in groups.

But poor Max—she looked like she was about to explode while Eric talked to her nonstop.

How_eve_r, her brother Iggy was really cool; funny enough to give me a mini-side ache.

The bell rang for second period and she immediately shot out of there with a quick 'bye' to me. I chuckled and gathered my things only to run into Max outside in the hall.

"Oh—hey!" _^sigh^_ _clumsy me..._

"Yeah, sorry. Guess I shouldn't have stood so close to the freaking door." she chuckled. "You said you have Gov. second period?" I nodded. "Me too."

I smiled. _This Max girl isn't too bad..._ _I_ like her, anyway. "Well, let's go."

"Aaand don't forget the blind guy, please!" her brother Iggy caught up to us and slung an arm around each of us, squeezing into the middle. I giggled.

"Oh, and why in the world would we do that?" Max said sarcastically, emitting a tsking noise with her tongue. "Oh Ig—we'd never do such a thing!" she turned to me and muttered "twit" while we reached Mr. Jefferson's Government class.

The two did the usual paper signing and introduced themselves. I took my seat next to Edward, only to find Ig and Max be assigned seats the empty seats in front of us and behind Alice and Jasper.

I kicked her chair. "How come he let you two sit there and not us two?" I gave her a playful pout.

She smirked. "Guess he likes me better." Ig nudged her. "Ow. I mean us." she frowned at him, rubbing her arm and turning back around.

I saw Edward smirk. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Just that their an interesting pair of newbies..." I introduced Edward to Max and Iggy.

Strangely, Alice didn't turn around at all; no chatting with the new kids whatsoever. Which is odd, as she was ready to explode this morning as we watched them for the first time.

I had split from Max and Iggy after Gov. and went through my classes, meeting my family at lunch.

Alice and Jasper were already there. "Omigosh, Max was suuuuper nice. Exactly how I visioned!" she clapped her hands in delight.

Emmett and Rose sat down with us. "Well, we met Max and her brothers in Trig." Emmett said. "I like em' already!"

"Ohhh! Jaz and I met Nudge in first period. She has such a great personality!" Alice chimed in.

We continued talking, quietly, about the bird kids. They talked as soft as they could, like a loud empire whisper—which is technically pretty quiet for a human to hear. But with me hanging around them so much, I guess I've developed an hear to hear these sort of things, just as I can understand Alice when she turns into a vampire speed chatterbox.

Turns out we all had met them, in one class or another. It also turns out that Edward still can't read there minds. "It's almost as if they have some sort of mind barriers. Extremely hard mind barriers." he looked over at the Ride-Martinez family, attempting once again to read their minds with a frown.

"Edward, relax. Try again some other time." I said. I looked over at Max as she stood up with everyone's trays.

And that's when Jasper noticed something small, yet visible. "Hey. Guys. Check out Max—"

"Hehe, already done that." Emmett muttered. Rose stomped on his foot, hard; And that's got to be pretty hard. He frowned.

"just look—" he motioned to her as she returned to her seat, crossing her legs. "Her right ankle, or just above it, anyway. Didn't Jacob say that when Paul attacked that girl he gave her a scar above her ankle?"

"Yeah. That's right. I think he bit the girl." I added. "Course, I can't make it out, but you all could probably see."

"That's it, all right. Small scar on her right ankle. It's even curved slightly, in the faint shape of a bite." Edward shook his head. "This is bad."

"How is it bad? That girl can totally kick Ass!" Emmett leaned back in appreciation. "She's good."

"But we're better." Rose said.

"Are we? I mean, look at what she did to poor Paul." Jasper said; Alice giggled.

"Hm, good point." Rose smirked. "Honestly, I'm jealous she's getting all the attenion. Buuut I'll give her some respect; after all she did beat up that stupid mutt." Ah, I thought. 'Cause it is very hard to get Rose to respect someone; heck, it took me awhile. But Rose, she respects Max 'cause she beat up the vamps enemy: shapeshifters. (well, to me, more like frenemies, but let's not get picky..."

And in the midst of all this Alice went into one of her visions. Edward reading her mind at once.

Emmett turned to Rose, Jaz and I. "Wonderul timing as per usual." he muttered.

"Emmett! You know she can't handle her visions." I defended Alice.

"Oh my God." Alice broke out of her vision. She turned to Edward. "This-This is really bad."

Emmett groaned. "How bad?"

"Really, really bad." Edward responded.

"Alice, sweetie, what did you see?" Jasper put a comforting arm around her.

Rose took her hand. "Alice?"

"She dies." Alice said.

"What? Who dies?" I ask. I know that if it were me, Edward would be all over this. So it probably isn't me that's going to die.

"The girl. Max." Edward says quietly.

Alice's face twisted up in pain. "She dies and it's all our fault!" she said, shaking her head in anger.

The bell rang; I diverted my attention to Max and her familia, only to see them leaving.

"This is very very bad." I said.

* * *

**MPOV**

They continued to stare at me in shock; I could feel their gazes even as I looked away.

I could still hear the dreaded words "She's Gone" even out of my premonition; still able to feel the heart-stopping pain that tore through my side. (literally heart-stopping)

Fang put a comforting arm around my shoulders. "Look—Max, how do you know that—" the bell cut him off, signaling the end of lunch.

"Let's just...talk about this later—"

"Damn straight we will." Fang muttered quietly, probably not wanting us to hear that part.

"—and just... Head to class." I packed my things up and stood up without another word. Nudge gave me a quick hug before she reluctantly left to her own class; ig too. Fang and I walked on to Biology.

Fang took a deep breath. "Max, how do you even know you're seeing things right? What if it's just a warning—or—or a—"

I waved him off and stopped in front of Mr. Banner's door to Biology. "Fang, I really don't want to talk about. Later, okay? And just to let you know, I am certainly seeing things crystal clear. I am seeing things so clear i can feel my visions. No doubt whatsoever in the clear department. Even if it is a warning it could also very likely be a possible future event."

"Wha—No. Don't even think—"

"Don't even think what?" My voice sounded a little bit desperate. Most likely no one would notice, but with Fang? Yeaahh, he probably caught that. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "It very well might be nothing. But we can't dismiss it yet." the bell sounded and I took the chance to escape Fang's interrogation and slipped into class. Uuugghh. Biology. I wrinkled my nose.

* * *

**Voice'sPOV (Your probably gonna say that's not possible. Well then, SUE ME. It IS in _MY_ book.)**

What Max didn't notice? The small vibration that rippled through her orb, hanging off of her necklace—for just a split second. The first phase has been complete.

If Max wasn't thinking so many things at once I would've mentioned something. Sometimes she can just be SO unaware.

And so clueless. And she can often need LOTS of hints.

...No wonder I live in her head.

Hmf.

* * *

Biology ended quickly, as Mr. Banner only gave us two long lectures, which passed the time.

(All the while, I didn't notice the glances Edward and his girl Bella gave us...sitting behind us.)

I got out of class, Fang unfortunately hurrying after me matching my quick pace. Persistent, are we?

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, I went up to Coach Clapp and introduced myself, ignoring the glare Fang gave me behind my back. "Hi, I'm Max Ride. Um, the office asked me to have you sign this...since I'm new and all." I handed him the paper as he signed it, nodding.

"Okay Max—Go ahead and get changed down in the lockers, there should be gym clothes in your locker... number 256." he handed me back the slip with a nod. I took that as my cue to leave while he dealt with Fang.

2 hours, a rainy sky and 3 laps later I was waiting outside the office for the Nudge and Iggy, already having turned in my paperwork.

Nudge came first and she greeted me with a hug before turning in her papers and exiting the office, immediately launching into the story of her school day; she used enough words in her tale that could cover an essay on my entire life.

And Iggy came the rescue. With Fang.

"Nudge you stay here with them while I pull up to the car."

I walked out into the rain, looking at my surroundings; the parking lot was pretty much empty... Funny how quick the lot of a school could empty so fast. I smiled.

I reached the car, got in and parked it by the curb.

Getting out, I left the keys in the ignition. No problem there.

Stepping out of the car, however, was a problem.

You know, premonitions can be very annoying. Well, no. Nevermind. I'd bet a million bucks you have no idea what it feels like.

So. Back to the present: I had stepped out and was closing the driver's door when I was pulled into another irratating premonition. Fingers still touching the car, standing right there in the rain... which had turned into a pour. Just my luck. Me + pouring rain= a soaking me = an unhappy me = an unhappy, soaked me.

**(a/n: speaking of standing in the rain, check out the song Stand In The Rain by Superchick. No, it's not a sissy band. H8 the artist name, LOVE d song. Hehe)**

* * *

I saw me. Standing in the rain. Right next the door. Fang had walked around the side and mentioned something to me; I replied, he replied, yadda yadda yadda.

Then this crazy dude in a black hooded robe crashed our little discussion by coming out of nowhere, heading straight for Fang, who had his back to him. Since Fang was standing in my way, I didnt see it coming was unable to warn him when the stranger pulled a knife, quickly stabbed Fang in the back (NOT removing it) and grabbed me, throwing me onto the soaked blacktop. He moved in a familiar speedy blur, but I couldn't place where I had seen it before.

I watched as he swiftly attempted to rip the necklace off my neck... yeah— attempted. It stayed put and gave off a faint white glow, also leaving me with one hell of a rope burn.

So instead of—oh, I don't know, using the back up knife he kept on his belt to snap it off—he plunged the blade through me. At first the knife didn't budge then it sliced clean into my torso.

It sent a tingling sensation over my body; no pain for the first few seconds then a fiery madness, like someone blowing your body to pieces. I literally felt each bone in my body slowly break and snap in itty bitty pieces.

He took the opportunity to simply slide it off of my neck and slip it onto his own. Then he was gone in a blink of an eye.

...Literally.

* * *

I pulled out of my vision to the sound of banging. "Maax—you can let us in now!" Nudge said.

They were knocking on my window. I saw Fang was already on his way past the front of the car. He reached for the handle of the door, intending on unlocking the car himself.

"Wait—Fang, _No_!" I shoved my right arm out, shoving him past the head of the car; he steadied himself at the end, giving me a look that said, 'Are you insane?'

I almost shoved him aside too late. The crazy dude appeared at the same time I pushed him aside. Unforunately he appeared in between Fang and I, giving me no time to think of a plan.

I remembered his first move from my vision and jumped backwards just as he pulled a knife and lunged. He stabbed air and made a swift motion upwards, making me panic.

And making me panic, made me freeze him, which made the tip if the blade stop two inches from my throat. "Whoa-Whoa—Okay—waaaayy too close for comfort!" I backed away slowly, hands staying in the same position that I froze the guy with, in case he decided to move anytime soon.

Iggy and Nudge were staring. Fang looked as shocked as Fang could look; he cautiously but quickly slipped around the guy and started pulling me away. "I think it's time to move, Max...iggy and Nudge get in the back." they obeyed, I didn't, of course.

"Wait a sec..." I looked at him closer, shaking off Fang's grip.

I noticed the blade was more dagger-like in length, but double edged like a sword, part silver part gold. If only I could just—

"Max... What are you doing..."

"I am perfectly aware of what I'm doing." I reached forward and unwrapped his fingers from the handle, taking it into my own hand.

I almost dropped it when I felt his fingers, an icy shock passing through my fingertips—but I held on.

"Okay, now _move_ Max—we don't know how long he's gonna stay like that—" Fang grabbed my arm and pulled me away just as I caught a glimpse of Bloodred eyes.

"Fang, you're driving." he didn't question me and got in the driver's seat while I moved to shotgun, shoving the blade in my pack.

Fang pushed the pedal to the medal and sped out of the lot. "Is that what you saw at lunch?" he asked.

I gave him a dry laugh. "Heh. Hell no. I just saw that before you all came out. This seems like a miracle in comparison."

"Some miracle." Ig said nervously.

Nudge screamed in surprise when our new buddy hit the windshield. "Fang, DO something!"

I waved them both off. "Fang when I tell you to, hit the brakes." he nodded uncertainly.

**You know what to do Max. Just be sure to time things correctly. **my Voice warned.

_Well, there's no way in hell that I'll be freezing this guy to our windshield..._

I spotted an alley to our right. "Now, Fang!" he hit the brakes. I used all my strength to telekinetically throw him off and gladly show him the way into the alley. "Too bad the son of a bitch had to ruin our first day of school." I said, breathing steadily after a few silent moments.

* * *

**Heyyy…so, ya, pls review….u no, the usual continue or not, crappy or pretty good. Idk. **

**Reviieeeewwwwwwwwww plz…. =)**


	7. INSERT CHAPTER 7 TITLE HERE!

**K Ya'll, here's chappie 7. sparring scene kinda crappy, but deal with it. Im not focused on that scene for ch7, and anyway its hard to prtray my thoughts for this…sry! Oh, and welcome to the story….Fang! (well, his thoughts, anyway…:D)**

**Hope ya still like!**

* * *

The rest of the ride was silent as we drove on to Angel's and Gazzy's school.

I immediately jumped out when Fang parked, not wanting to answer any questions.

I saw Angel and her brother sitting on a bench outside of the office with one of the teachers. "Ah, you must be Max." she stuck out her hand, standing up.

**She's my principle, Max. Principle Rivera. **Ange informed me.

_Ok, thanks Ange. _I shook her hand. "That's me," I said, kinda cheerily.

"_Very_ nice to meet you, Max. I must say, these two are absolutely wonderful students."

I smiled. "That's good news. My siblings and I got caught up in something at the highschool, we're never this late."

She shook her head. "That's quite alright. I'm sure your not. I actually didn't know they had been talking to me this long." she chuckled. "Well, keep up your good work, you two."

"Bye Principle Rivera," Ange and Gazzy said.

"Okay—we gotta get moving. The others are in the car." Angel took my hand and Gazzy walked alongside of us.

Fang pressed a button on the roof of the car to open the garage.

We entered our living room through a door by the bar**. (a/n: hehe, sry. Forgot to add that door in...yea, just picture it next to the bar)**

I plopped onto one of the stools, feeling the exhaustion a little late. "School can be tiring." I muffled into my arms.

_**You need a good spar.**_

My head snapped up and I frowned. _No I do NOT._

**Yes you do.**

_**No**__ i don't._

I'm pretty sure you do. You had to use your powers today in order to escape. You can't always count on your powers.

_Yea? Says who._

_**Maximum. If he had taken your necklace today you would've lost your powers. And if you do not get better at fighting then you would lose a few future fights. It may save your life, Maximum.**_

_If he had taken my necklace I would've died anyway._ I shot back.

_**No, you would've lived through that.**_

I groaned inwardly and buried my face in the crook of my arm. _**You can be such a pain. I really think sparring now is a **__**bad**__** idea. Too exhausted.**_

"I think it's a _great_ idea!" Angel yanked me off of the stool and dragged me towards the sparring room.

"Were you listening in on my conversation, Angel?" I said. My voice wavered due to her sharp movements down the hallway.

I heard the rest of the flock clomping after us. "Where are you going?" Nudge called.

At the same time gazzy asked, "WhoaWhoaWhoa—What's a great idea?"

"_Sparring_!" Angel over annunciated the word as she shoved me into the sparring-training room.

It was...nice, i guess. All dark, hard wood floors and walls and a large blue mat covering most of the room's center. Two two benches sat on the right side and a large floor-to-ceiling mirror was on the left.

Angel used the voices words. "If it can save your life I want you to do it Max."

"If what could save her life?" Ig asked.

Fang frowned slightly. "And who said Max's life was endangered anyway_?" ahhh, the overprotective one..._

"Sparring, apparently, and the voice," I said, answering each question. "But—uh— it is highly unlikely my life is in any more danger than it usually is." I said it slowly, shooting Angel a look.

"You can say that again," I head Total mumble from the hall.

"Well why can't we spar anyway?" Gaz suggested.

"Yeah!" Nudge said.

"See?" Ange said, smiling triumphantly.

I looked at her. _You honestly __do not__ know what I have been through today. _She frowned.

"Max—you and Fang go first!" Nudge suggested.

I let out an exasperated sigh and looked at Fang. He shrugged and walked over to the mat bringing me against my will. Sparring is the last thing I want to do after seeing my best friend and right hand man almost get stabbed, then actually being an inch away from the blade itself.

As he dragged me with my what-the-hell-do-you-think-you're-doing expression onto the mat, he said "Why not? You can't always count on your new abilities to save your ass every time. I mean look at today—" he stopped us and held his fingers about one to two inches apart. "—you were literally this close from being stabbed."

_You were going to get stabbed, you __Idiot__!_ I wanted to say. But now didn't seem like the right time.

"Fine. Okay," I gave in and we separated to either sides of the mat.

Ig took it into his hands to go and plant himself firmly in the middle and count down from ten. "Aaaand a-ten aaand-a nine aand-a eight and-a—"

Fang was getting frustrated. "And could-a ya move-a Ig?" _Psssh, ya right. I gotta better idea._

As Iggy turned to Fang, I raised my left hand to catch his eye. He gave me a confused glance.

I shook my head in a 'never mind' gesture. Instead, with my right hand I flicked my fingers, sending Ig off to the right and into Gazzy, who gave me a weak thumbs up.

"Just GO!" Nudge yelled.

I raised my eyebrows and Fang gave me a smug look that said _'You're on.'_

I replied with an _'Im gonna kick your butt'_ look. He smirked.

I took a small step to my right; he took one to his right.

We continued walking in a circle, watching each other's moves for about a minute before fang went invisible, startling me into place.

_Can he move while he's invisible?_

**Yup.**

_Ange! This is cheating! But just out of curiosity, are you serious?_

**Yyyup.**

_Crap. Thanks anyway._

Wait a sec—if he can use his power why can't I use mine? Of course I'll be fair, I won't use my telekinesis. I could wipe out the entire city if I wanted. No no.

I closed eyes and tried to tap into my premonition powers, focusing on trying to get a vision a full second ahead of time.

I focused on one second, and Fang.

I was kinda watching fang's moves in the future, but i still had control of my body.

I saw him sneak up on my side and throw a kick to my side, so I willed my body to stop his foot, all while staying in my vision.

* * *

**FPOV**

She threw Iggy aside with the quick flick of her finger.

"Just GO!" Nudge yelled.

I gave her a _'You're on'_ look, earning a _'I'm gonna kick your butt'_ look back. I smirked.

She started us off my going in a slow, steady circle. She looked a little tense still after what had happened. I don't blame her. I mean, an inch or two from getting stabbed? Yeah, pretty tough.

I decided to play hard-to-catch and went poof. She stopped in surprise.

Now I have the element of surprise; she or no one else knows I can move while invisible. I wanted to surprise her. I mean, the flock. Yea the flock. of course I'd wanna surprise everybody. Not just her... That's a bit-ehhh nevermind.

So i moved around a bit, and the flock looked between Max and where I last stood, obviously not aware that I could move.

And just as I was going to plant a good kick into MAX's side, she turned around and caught my foot, twisted around and planted her own kick into MY side, sending me to the ground.

Because of the physical connection I'd have to manually tap into my invisibility power after every hit I take. What a pain. But that's exactly what I had to do.

So I turned invisible and tried again. Maybe I wasn't quiet enough.

So I snuck up again and tried to do a leg sweep. Again she turned around just at the right moment, flipped over and landed on the the other side of me in a low position.

She attempted to kick me away while I was still crouched, so I stood, avoiding the attack.

She stood just as quick and threw a punch to my gut, which I caught, and one to my shoulder, which i caught.

I let go of her fists as she aimed another hard kick at me and swiftly twisted aside—feeling the air rush by as her foot flew past my face.

It became repetitive. Every attack I threw she either caught and/ or somehow avoided it.

It became frustrating when I couldn't even manage one small, successful hit.

And it became embarrassing when she successfully attacked me immediately after all my failed attempts.

That's when I noticed she had her eyes closed. Sadly, I noticed that when she opened them and smirked at me. "I think that's enough sparring for one day, don'tcha think Fang?"

"How did you know where I was?" I asked, though I really wanted to demand an answer. I mean I was freaking invisible!

She sat down next to Ig, who handed each of us a water bottle. "Easy. You use your ability I use mine."

Realization dawned on me. "That's why you were keeping your eyes closed."

"That was hardly fair, but very cool." Ig chuckled.

"Who says you gotta play fair, right Fang?" she gave me a pointed look before taking another sip. "Besides—no one ever plays fair in a life or death battle, anyway," she said with a smirk. _How true, how true, _I thought sitting next to Ig and Max.

She clapped her hands to get everyone else's attention. "Okay, who's next?"

"OUR TURN!" Gazzy and Angel yelled. Without any acknowledgement they ran up and started their own spar.

* * *

**MPOV**

Fang sat down between Ig and me. I elbowed him and leaned onto him, saying slowly, "I _think_ I won..."

He chuckled and surprised me by letting me lean on his shoulder. "Yea yea... But you saw everything I was going to do. Ahead of time? Now I can hardly call that a fair fight."

I sat up and looked at him, giving him a playful push to his shoulder. "You hypocrite! You _sooo_ did not tell me you could move around and still be invisible!"

He shrugged and tried to hide his grin, failing. I crossed my arms and sat back, crossing my arms. "And _also_," I added smirking. "I didn't _NOT_ tell you, I just let you _assume_ I wasn't going to use my powers."

"Hyp-o-crite..." he mumbled.

I uncrossed my arms. "Am not"

"Are too."

"Am NOT."

"Are too."

I rose my eyebrows. "There is no way I'm having this conversation with you."

He smirked. "A Point to me."

I glared at him playfully.

"Fine. Tie. A point to me for beating your ass."

I sat at dinner with the flock, all of us talking about school today; Iggy, Nudge, Fang and I made sure not to mention or even _think_ about anything abnormal.

"So, Max—did you get any _rrreeally_ cool visions at school?" Gazzy asked enthusiastically.

_**Don't say a word.**_ The Voice said strongly.

_I wasn't planning on it, _I thought sourly. To Gazzy, I said with a (fake) smile, "No, No visions today Gaz. Just a...normal first day of school."

_**Yeah, **__**right.**_

_SHUT it, Voice!_

"Oh. That's too bad." The Gasman replied.

"Yup. A normal first day." Fang repeated. I kicked him under the table. Ig snickered and Nudge kicked him as well. _Good girl._

"Anyway _omigosh_—Max like, _soooo_ had everyone's attention! _Especiallllyyyyy_ the guys. Omigosh Max! Did one of them ask you out? Oh_oh__**oh**_! Did you wait? Oh, you better have waited, for the right guy, I mean—"

I interrupted her before she went too far... "Ooookay Nudge! One: I did not get asked out so two: I did not have to wait. _Haappppyy_?" I smiled. Nudge, Nudge—my little talker.

She pouted. "Really? Ohh I know why!" she actually shut up. But she still had a sly grin on her face...as did Angel. _Not. Good._

"Ooookay. You know—I'll go up to my room before I hear something I rreeeaaally don't want to hear." I stood and took my plates before heading up the stairs.

A couple minutes later, as I was about to change, I heard the doorbell downstairs.

**Max!**

_Yes Angel? Who was at the door, sweetie?_

After a couple seconds I realized she wasn't going to answer back.

_No answer is __not__ what I'm looking for, Ange!_ I tried. No answer. She better be playing with me...

I crept to my door and listened carefully.

"Sam, dude, what are you doing? They are a threat! SHE is a _threat_!"

"Calm down, Paul! Quil, could ya—"

"What. Do. You want." I heard Fang state calmly.

"Shut Up!"

Oooh boy.

_Ange just tell me one thing—is the front door still open?_

After a couple seconds I thought she wasn't to going to answer me. Then I heard a small **'Yes'.**

_Okay I have an idea. Let's see if it works._

* * *

**FPOV**

I heard a faint click upstairs. Someone's French Doors opening…

_Angel, is Max coming down here?_

**Y-yes.**

_I told you not to say anything, Angel._

**She has a good plan! Just watch. I think she may actually come through the front door!**

_Tell her to be careful..._

God, I don't know what I would do if Max got hurt.

I mean, Max and I were the flock's best fighters. But I wouldn't even consider picking a fight with these dudes. They kinda look like they know what their doing.

All of a sudden I saw Max come up behind the one named Seth, in the back. She came in through the open front door.

Waving her hand briefly to get my attention she gave me a certain look, but I couldn't catch what she meant.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. So instead she tapped Seth on his left shoulder. And first instincts tell a person to look at who tapped you... the last thing you'd want to do in this situation.

Why? Because Max punched the poor kid in the face before doing a hard roundhouse kick to his chest, sending him flying into the others.

"Wait—Stop, please. We aren't here for a...fight." Sam, who previously introduced himself as the leader, broke off when he noticed Max carrying the double edged bronze and silver blade. _The same one that almost killed me and Max._

She lifted the knife and waved it in a small tight circle, pointing to them on one side of the room, then to us on the other side of the room, then back to them. "Yeah—_right," _she scoffed.

"Please—watch where you're moving that dagger!" The one named Quil pleaded. Oh. So it's a _dagger_. And these guys, loaded on muscle, were freaked by a friggin _dagger?_ Cool for us. I mean, they were literally _backing_ _up_ towards our back doors.. Hehe, Go figure!

"Max, we just want to talk. If your with the Volturi or—"

Sam cut him off. "Embry. It's alright. We'll just be on our way, then." they slowly backed up to the French doors, opened them, then ran on out into the woods.

One named Jake looked back to Max with a teeny smile. Makes me wanna slap him. "It's alright. I'll convince them you're not Volturi. I believe you have no idea what I'm talking about, right?" Max gave a small nod before slowly setting the dagger down on the counter. Jake gave a half smile_. Psh._ "That's good. Jake, by the way." he nodded to all of us before leaving. "See ya around." the doors clicked shut behind him.

Max frowned slightly. "Don't get me wrong, I like the kid. But I have no idea what the hell is going on. Mind explaining?" she looked at us expectantly.

I gave Iggy's hand two taps, paused, then another tap telling him that he and kids should leave. Max rose an eyebrow but understood and we took a seat at the bar as I explained the short story.

After I finished she just looked at me disbelievingly. "Me. They wanted to _"talk"_—" she used air quotes with her fingers. "with _me_. So when Angel answered the door they just busted right on past us, punched Iggy to the ground with a single swing and asked about _me_...is that _honestly_ what happened here?" she still doesn't believe me.

I sighed. "Yea Max, for the fifth time that is exactly what happened. I don't lie, Max."

She frowned curiously then grinned. "They knocked Ig to ground, eh? I'm sorry I missed that." she laughed.

"Max! This isn't the time to rub that in his face. Well, not yet anyway. They know where we live and they're looking for you. We got to do something. Hell, did you miss the part where I said they were _interrogating_ us, _physically_, too, about_you_?"

She looked at me and smiled. As if she was...sad. "I know. But Fang, I need my best friend right now. Not someone protecting me." Crap. She caught that. "Yea I caught that."

"I can be both. If you're not going to be then I need to be." for once I have absolutely no idea of what's running through her mind.

"I am _perfectly_ careful." I opened my mouth to protest but she interrupted me. "Let's continue this later. I need your opinion right now, _as my best friend_," she said slowly, giving me a pointed look. "Well anyway, it's not like I'm telling the others. Maybe Ig. Should I?"

I rose an eyebrow in amusement. "I don't know. What are you about to tell me...?"

She pursed her lips. " Right. Gotcha. Well, um, it's sorta hard to tell you without me sounding completely crazy..."

"What's more to say? Just getting voice in your head, I think that's still top on the list."

She punched my shoulder. And she punches pretty hard. "Th_aaank_s!" she said sarcastically.

I put my hands up in surrender. "You wanted your best friend so I'm speaking as one!" she gave me a look. "What?"

As I was about to speak she held up a finger. Ah, stupid Voice. I'd know that look on her face anywhere; a pretty good mix of irritation and confusion.

She smirked and turned to me. "Gimme your hands."

I hesitated and gave her a puzzled look but put my hands out, palms up.

She sensed my hesitation. "Don't worry. Just trust me."

Don't get me wrong, I trusted her with my life, but Im pretty sure this was the Voice's idea, not hers.

Anyway, she continued with whatever she was doing and removed her necklace.

I just realized that Max never took it off. Or at least, never lost contact with it. Not a single second.

She wrapped it around her wrist and slipped the orb through the hole, pulling taut so it stayed in a makeshift knot. Then, freakishly, it kinda molded together into a bracelet; like an orb thingy hanging off of a silver chain thingy. Somethingy like that.

Then she reached out and placed her hands on top of mine.

Almost immediately, I was pulled into a vision by the simple touch of Max's hands and a small, tiny, feel of static. By the looks of the vision, it hadn't happened yet.

I was with the flock and Max, sitting on three white sofas in_ someone's_ living room. But the odd thing was that we were actually with another family, about 8 people. I recognized 6 of them and realized they were the Cullens.

And we were having a good time; we _rarely_ ever openly enjoy ourselves with regular people. Strange...

The phone rang and one of the Cullens I didn't know stood to answer. Max, still smiling, stood and stretched by their floor to ceiling window, enjoying the small light that was let in.

Edward must've known something that _I _definitely didn't; in a few seconds his happy face turned horrified. Same with the guy who answered the phone. Hell, even _Angel_ looked horrified.

Angel suddenly cried out Max's name, a second before Edward shouted "Duck!" Duck? Oh boy... Okay, this is _bad,_ I even felt the mix of fear and protectiveness for Max course through the other Fang. I could feel everything the other me was feeling.

At the same time Angel and Edward had shouted their warnings, the glass window shattered; some big, bright, round and black thing crashed through and slammed into Max's side head on. She cried out in pain and was thrown across the floor to the other end of the room.

Immediately, I saw the other me stand up and go over to Max's side, only to find Edward and the one who answered the phone already there.

"Carlisle!" Alice came over and stood next to the guy named Carlisle.

"Her pulse has dropped dramatically, lower than a human's, which I believe is bad for you, correct?" Carlisle asked me.

I saw myself nod and felt my own numbness and pain wash over me.

They took her upstairs and the scene changed to just under an hour later.

I felt myself become highly aware, listening carefully by the stairs in case I was able to catch some words Edward and Carlisle were saying. I was just able to here the soft words of "She's gone," making me shoot up the stairs before even the Cullens could stop me.

I busted the door open and saw Carlisle leaning helplessly against the table Max was on, Edward looking almost angry, leaning on a wall.

Carlisle glanced at me before looking back at Max. "I assume you heard." I didn't give an answer, just slowly walked over to Max, brushing the hair out of her face. I had nothing to say. I couldn't even if I wanted to; I had a lump in my throat. He continued, "Fang, there could be something we can do."

"She's dead, Carlisle, dead. There's no cure for death," Edward said angrily. Carlisle must've realized something and nodded. Now I was officially crushed. Now there's no cure whatsoever. I heard a sob downstairs and the Cullens came in, followed by the flock. Angel was sobbing and reached her arms up to me. I picked her up and set her on the side of the table. She half layed on Max, still crying. Nudge and Gazzy looked sad and scared. Iggy looked sad but also a bit angry and confused.

I? I looked at myself, carefully. I saw and felt three things: lots and lots of sadness to the point where I felt crushed, a longing to her how I really felt, and a small, smoldering anger building up inside of me.

Then everything went blurry and fuzzy, soon becoming white before I found myself facing Max again, next to our bar. She was looking at me funny and slowly lifted her hands from mine with a familiar static feel. "You okay?"

I blinked then shook my head before leaning onto the side of the bar and looking at Max. Max our leader. Invincible Max. Max who...died, or dies.

"What?" she looked at me again. "You keep looking at me funny."

I half rolled my eyes. Stupid Max. I just saw the girl I love die.

You guys are all probably going, 'Wait a minute, _love_? Cmon Fang, don't mess with us.' But just watching that all take place made me realize not some, but my _entire_ feelings for Max.

Out loud, I said, "I just saw you die Max." she pursed her lips and shrugged.

"Maybe I should stay away from the Cullen's big windows," she joked, putting her necklace back around her neck and yawned.

"Here—turn around," I offered my help and we both stood. She faced the other way, allowing me to clasp it tight.

She smiled, actually looking a bit tired. "Thanks."

"Go to sleep Max, you look exhausted. We still have school tomorrow."

"I _am_ tired."

"Yea, well, dying can do that to you." I smirked.

She closed her eyes and shook her head at me, smiling. "Hey, don't tell the others, _'kay?_"

I nodded then I _had_ to do it; I stepped up and gave her hug **(a/n: Cue the AwWwW's! lol jk XD)** She hugged me back. "Chill. I'm pretty sure that you dying isn't on _anyone's_ agenda."

She giggled and looked up at me. "Yea, sure. Except our enemies." I gave her a look then let go of her, steering her to the stairs, to her protests, and down the hall to her room. I even opened the door and slooooowwly pushed her in; by this time she was laughing. "Okay! Okay okay okay! _G'night!"_

I laughed."Good night, Max."

* * *

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Hope ya liked, it was kinda a filler, not a BIG point to this chapter. Maybe a few small ones, like with Fang and his POV of the Vision and the Pack part, and ya. Thas'all!**

**Okay, plz review! Ya'll **_**stopped**_**! I miss em. REVIEW! Or if you guys stop, **_**I'll**_** stop. ****D****as ****D****e ****D****eal!**

**REVIEW!**

**:D**


	8. Explainations

**OMG THIS SUX SO BAD! I LOST THE CHAPTER FOR THIS ONE! IM SO SORRY GUYS! So um, if this doesn't really fit the story, or if it seems a little off, IM SO SORRYYYYYY AGAIN! I accidentally replaced the wrong chapter in here! The one ive had up, for like, two months was for a whole different story! OMG I FEEL LIKE SUCH AN IDIOT! NYehh….. X( **

**well this is pretty much the chapter where they explain to each other their different powers...**

**ill get to this when i can...in the meantime, PLEASE IMAGINE THAT ITS HERE!  
**

* * *

**i feel like such a retard. an entire year, and all because i replaced the wrong chapter. =_= FUDGE. **


	9. Deja Vu? This seems a tad familiar to me

**K so here's chapter 9. You guys have reaaaaaaaaaaallly gotta stop being shy and tell me whatcha think! HONESTly, ppl!**

**Oh! BTW: PRETEND I MENTIONED THAT GAZZY HAS THE POWER TO MIMIC PPLS VOICES PERFECTLY: thx to **_alicerules1000_** for reminding me of that! Gosh, i feel so stupid. i read EVERY book and forget poor Gaz. Aw. **

**KK! ENjoy! {N REVIEW! AT LEAST 5 FOR THIS CHAPPY AGAIN!}**

**thx guys~ ;)**

**

* * *

**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

I slammed into Emmett as we ran into the living room. "Damn you guys _are_ solid!" I muttered to him, glaring at him and crossing my arms.

He chuckled. "So are you. Honestly you should be rubbing your shoulder right now."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

Esme's voice pulled me back into reality. "Well, boys, what can we do for you? I _do_ suggest you explain yourselves fast as you _are_ on _our_ territory."

"It's alright Esme," Edward said, "They came on good reasons."

"We just want to know exactly how the _Volturi_ came on _our_ land and asked about a certain Maximum Ride?" Sam asked, taking charge.

I let out a breath in irritaion; these guys are _really_ getting on my nerves! Both the Volturi _and_ these—dudes! "You guys keep showing us like a couple of bad pennies."

Sam looked calm, but Paul behind him looked a bit annoyed. "Really? _Really_? We're hear to tell you there are people _after_ you and _you_—"

"1: they are not human. 2: Uh—DER? We figured that out the hard way!" Nudge said. _Wow, go Nudge!_ I cheered in my head.

The dudes went silent. Yes, dudes. Don't question my lack of vocabulary!

Edward chuckled. "Yes they know about us, Jake. No they don't mind. Yes I read your minds, Max." he looked at me and sighed before looking at Sam. "In my opinion I think they should know who you are so—"

"Aw, that is so _AWESOME_! You guys are, like, thinking the same thing! Are you reading each others' minds? And is being a shifter as awesome as you make it sound?" Angel said excitedly. Some of the dudes groaned and some were shocked into silence. The Cullens snickered. Rose, Alice, and Bella even gave a confused Angel a high five.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "You guys are shifters? As in _werewolf_ shifters?" I noticed Paul looking a bit cross. I pointed to him. "And you-dude with the temper—you're the one in the forest a couple days ago. _All of you_, if I'm right...and I am right, right?" I smirked, satisfied with the thought of beating up a werewolf.

He grunted but slipped in a smirk, too. That counts as a small smidge of a step closer to a smile, right? "Yea, I guess," He mumbled quietly.

I grinned and tried to smother my laughter. "No h-hard f-feelings?" Emmett burst out laughing. He triggered my laughter, causing snickers to arise in the room.

Emmett slapped me a high five and Soon everyone was laughing or trying hard NOT to laugh.

"Alright, all right! No hard feelings. Only 'cause I got a bite in. How's that foot feeling?" He smirked. _Cocky_ son of bitch!

"I'm sorry, you mean _this_ one?" I pulled up my skinny jeans to show him my ankle. I smirked back at him, showing him a faint, thin white scar. "Went away last week. It's actually taking longer than I thought it would take to heal," I said sarcastically. If a human went through what I did, it would take at least four to five weeks tops. I mean, _damn!_ It _was_ pretty deep.

Bella came up to look at it. "Wow. It's, like, not even there," she said, impressed.

Iggy elbowed her gently. "Ahh, that's my handiwork—efficient as always!"

"You mean _bird genes_, genius," I said. I remembered my mental note to kick him and aimed for the back of his knees, sending him stumbling and crashing into Fang, who shoved him into the couch. He flipped over backwards, legs hanging over the edge.

He sat up on the couch, legs still dangling off the back towards us. He frowned at me.

I shrugged and lent against the back of the couch next to his legs. "Mental note?" I tried. He gave me an exasperated look.

"I _knew_ you guys were part bird!" Jake said.

We looked up at him. "Whadya mean, you _knew_?" Gazzy asked.

"You smelled like it. And anyway when we took off, we were actually coming around to attack you from the other side. But we just find this." he reached in his pockets and found a brown and white feather, setting it on a side table. MY feather.

I pursed my lips. "Dammit."

He continued. "And I knew you weren't Volturi because you _bled_—idiot!" he smacked Paul upside the head. Paul shoved him back, sending Jake into a the side table.

I noticed Sam, Esme and Carlisle talking quietly off to the side. Sam nodded; Jake suddenly slammed into him.

Sam turned sharply. "Alright, move on out—let's not destroy this house too. Take it up outside, boys!" He said to the Pack. As they left, Sam nodded to Carlisle one more time.

"Well, we sorted everything out; they'll be helping us keep on the lookout for any stray vampires. You never know if they're working for the Volturi," Esme said.

"Max, I suggest you always be with someone else when you go out. Going alone while they're after you and your powers isn't a very good idea," Carlisle added.

Bella spoke up. "What did the Pack say the Volturi wanted?"

Edward cut off Carlisle as he opened his mouth to speak. "They were extremely pissed Max declined. They wanted to know if the Pack knew her to see if they can find any other information they can use against you. They even threatened the Pack..."

"That..." I pressed. If someone was threatened because of me, I wanna hear about it.

"Just...it'd be a hell of a lotta trouble."

"Okay, well we be better start training then!" Emmett said, stretching.

"What? Why?" Nudge asked.

"Because they didn't just give Max a deadline for her decision of joining. They gave her a date—and on that date, March 3rd, if Max doesn't say 'Yes' and agree to be turned, they will arrive here in Forks and bring an army with them," Alice said. She sounded very calm, almost hired and nonchalant.

"And you aren't even worried?" Fang said.

"Oh they've done this before, with Bell. Orthreatened to anyway. Besides—we know each and every person in the Volturi and the abilities they have." Jasper said.

Rose looked like she would say something else to add on, but I cut her off with my hand. "Wait wait wait... I have a feeling this is going to be a long explanation." I flipped over the couch, startling Iggy, who sat up and looked at me like I was crazy. The rest got the idea and followed suit, Angel and Gazzy on the ground and others sitting among the three white sofas.

The chairs seemed to be in the shade, out of the way of the direct sunlight coming through their window. Jasper, who was sitting in a chair two-o'clock from me (facing away from the window), Alice on his lap, let his hand slip off the arm and dangle. Sunlight hit it, making it sparkle like a million diamonds.

"Wow—that is sooooo awesome! I wish I could do that! That'dbelikesuperduper

—" Gazzy slapped his hand over her mouth. I gave him a thankful look and he grinned.

"Okay!" Rose clasped her hands together. "So, back to what_ I_ was gonna bring up—the Volturi and their powers."

"Which is a lot," Fang guessed.

Rose nodded. "Let's start with Aro. You remember what we explained earlier?" she focused her question on me.

I thought about it and nodded after a pause. "Vaguely. I know he founded the Volturi, and he's the leader, right?" She nodded.

"He can read every thought a person's ever had with just one touch. It may or may not work with you, but, eh, let's try to avoid that," Jasper added.

"He and two others—Caius and Marcus— are the head of the Volturi. Caius doesn't have any special abilities, and Marcus can sense relationships between people, which _can_ be used _against_ you," Edward said.

We continued to discuss the other people of the Volturi and the Guard, such as Alec, who can cut off all your senses. Or Dimitri—the best tracker in the Guard, probably the best of all vampires. "One whiff of your scent and he can't be thrown off your trail," Carlisle had said.

"Don't forget Jane," Esme said. "Jane can have you feeling the most excruciating pain in the matter of seconds. Doesn't even have to touch you; she can tap into your nerves and senses, I guess you can say."

"Chelsea can manipulate relationships, too, and Renata is the 'shield' of the group. She mostly guards Aro, though," Alice put in.

"Shield?" I questioned

She nodded. "Like, any power you use on whoever she's guarding will be blocked or repelled."

I scrunched up my face. "So I can't do anything? No freezing or telekinesis?"

She looked thoughtful. Emmett looked up. "Well, it may work. You never know, you're still human so you gotta good shot, right?"

Carlisle shook his head in disagreement. "No, no I don't think so. It may work at first, but I doubt it. Right now, though, Max, you're as powerful as any vampire, maybe not as fast but you have powers…equally as good."

I looked at him skeptically. "I can barely control them."

"Well, now let's check it out now, shall we?" Emmett said.

"Hey, hey, hey. Now shouldn't _you_ decide that, Max?" Bella said. I shot her a 'thank you for remembering me!' look, nodding, and she laughed.

"Yea, I guess." I said. "_Maybe_ later."

I felt something prod at my temple and sighed before looking down and receiving my vision.

* * *

I saw Jake walking up to the Cullen household and knocking on the door. The door was open so he went on in.

"Bell, I ran into your dad at LaPush. He wanted you home early, says something about your Mom?" he said. He leaned against one of the sofas, looking across at her.

* * *

I pulled out and sighed again. "Jake'll be here any minute." I looked at Bella who looked a bit surprised. "He's gonna say your dad wants you home early? Something about your Mom."

"You had a vision about a werewolf?" Alice said. "You did that earlier and I was gonna ask about it, but they came barging in. How come _you_ can and I _can't_?" she pouted.

"Ehhh...I'm...part...human? Oh, _I don't know_!" I got up, frustrated and paced around.

"Hey! Bella!" Jakes voice came from outside.

I stopped and laughed, hands on my hips. "I TOLD you so!" I laughed some more.

Jake came in and said exactly what was in my vision. I laughed. Again.

"Yea, I have to help him get a gift for my Mom's birthday." Bell said.

Jake nodded but looked at me. "What's so funny?" That only made me laugh harder. Can you say_ LOL?_

Alice smirked. "We have a werewolf-seer!" she rolled her eyes.

"Can't get away unseen, now, can ya Jake?" Edward teased.

Jake stopped and looked at all of us, confused. Then it clicked and he pointed to me. "You saw me coming here," he stated. "Wow. I guess our visits won't exactly be too unannounced."

"Now you can chill, Eddy-boy!" Emmett said. We laughed.

He grunted.

Jake rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I better get going. The Pack's trying to contact me, but I can't communicate with then unless I'm a wolf...so yea." I looked up at this. I didn't know that.

He turned to go, but stopped.

"Jake, what's—" Bella started.

Jake held up a hand staring out the door he left open. "Wait...something's up. Off. I just heard Embry call a warning."

We all listened but didn't move. Carlisle got up and stood by Jake.

I heard a howl. "There." I said. "I heard it again... Embry?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Quil. Maybe their just fighting, but I think it was a warning."

Alice perked up from the corner of my eye and zipped off of Jasper's lap and next to Edward, speaking at full vampire speed. I could kind of catch parts of what they were saying, with my improved hearing as a bird kid. I caught "Max" and a couple other things that didn't male sense.

"Hey," I called. "What's up?"

"Max! Step _away_ from the window." Alice said sternly. "Now. Just...please." She got up and I put my hands up.

I moved to my left a couple feet so I was past the window, teasing with them.

They looked a bit uncomfortable. "What?" I looked and saw that I wasn't even close to the window.

Then it clicked and I remembered my vision at the same time Fang did. "The vision…" I muttered. He looked up and I met his worried eyes.

"You too?" Edward asked.

Alice seemed surprised. "You saw the same thing?"

"Wait…. Is this the one from the cafeteria?" Rose asked.

"The one about Max?" Esme asked.

Alice and I nodded. I looked back. "Well, I'm _away_ from the window."

"Wait," Both Fang and Edward said. Edward nodded to him, telling him to speak first. "Something's not right." Fang said. "Something's...off. When Max showed me the vision—"

Alice gasped. "You can do that too? _Lucky!"_

"Alice." Jasper warned. She muttered a brief apology.

Edward looked puzzled. "That's right, huh." he looked around.

Jake let out a frustrated breath. "I can't figure out what they're saying." I now noticed the Pack was howling more frequently. Louder, too, so I suspected they were closer. He shook his head. "I need to go. I'll be back later to fill you guys in if you want." Carlisle nodded and Jake made a break for the open door.

At his first step, something big and black came flying through the doorway. Jake, jumped off to the side to avoid it. It wasn't as slow as a baseball, it was TWICE as fast as a Vampire. Which is _wayyy_ too fast for my liking. It was also kinda bright, like some sort of orb.

What made it worse? Oh, not much….just the fact that is blasted through the open door was scary. But when it slammed into my chest, I was officially terrified. Reliving what I had already been through in my vision, was so, SO, _not_ my thing.

* * *

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Ohhh ouch. Das gotta hurt. **

**Okay you guys! I SERIOUSLY need at least 5+ reviews for the next chapter. Sooo yeah. do or wait…..And wait…And WAIT. **

**Oh and I still need ideas or opinions for these three things:**

**1: (MAIN) What do YOU want to happen to Max from here on out, or some sort of 'scene' later on? Open to all suggestions! I'll give credit to the person with the best idea in the next chapter or so.**

**2: (Main#2) What should the Volturi do?**

**3: (Possibilty) Gazzy getting a new power? Maybe, maybe not. It's up to you guys!**

**5REVIEWS OR NO NEW CHAPTER PPL!**

**(cmon. I don't care if it's a sentence, if it's good or if it sux! It's a review and I need at least 5 OF EM!)**

_***~Peeeaaaace~***_

***~Flock4eva~*******

**=D**

**\****/**

**\****/**

**\****/**

**\****/**

**\****/**

**\****/**

**\****/**

**\****/**

**\****/**

**\****/**

**\****/**

**\****/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	10. Which of the 7 dwarves are you? DOPEY?

**FPOV**

_No, no, no, no, NO! Not Max! Please! God, I hope she's okay...! _These were the thoughts that were flying through my head as I saw Max fly axross the room and finally land on the ground, limp and unmoving.

By then i was already on my feet, running to her side (huh.. "running to her side"...man, that's deep..!). Angel and Gazzy were crying and nudge had tears in her eyes. Ange and Gaz went over to Iggy, who tried his best to calm them down. Nudge was silent but sat nearby on the floor, quietly sobbing. Alice and Rose did their best to calm her down, or get her to talk, but nothing was working..

Poor kids...they shouldnt have to see this...their only mother figure the've ever had is laying her, maybe dead.

I put her head in my lap as Carlisle checked her over...the um, _top. _of her chest.

He looked thoroughly surprised. "I can't believe it," he muttered. "Not a single mark, not a scratch, nothing! You'd at least expect a burn mark or _something.."_

At this Alice looked up, shocked as well. "But in the vision she, you know,didnt she-"

Edward looked at her sadly. 'Die. I know."

I kept my face expressionless. Not looking up, i said, "Wasn't she hit on the side?'

"what?" Edward said.

"i said, wasn't she attacked from the side, didnt it-that orb thingy-go through her _side, not_ her _chest?"_

Alice snapped her fingers. "Thats right! Then maybe she'll live!'

i looked down at Max, who looked like she was sleeping peacefully... lthough I knew that hit was painful. However, the little hope that Alice's words gave me quickly diminished when the faint movement of Max's chest slowed. It immediately stopped.

"Guys," I said, panicking. "She stopped."

"What? Breathing?" Carlisle asked. He gently laid a hand on her chest.

...a few seconds later he removed it, a pained expression on his face. 'I'm sorry." Aw, man...no! Those are the very last words you ever want to hear a doctor say! "She's gone."

We sat there quietly and subconciously i heard the door open and close, probably Esme and Jasper, returning from their search with Jake "Nothing. Couldnt find a thing, but Jake and his pack are still looking." I heard Esme say.

I buried my face in Max's hair, letting a few tears out. This must be so hard for the kids...aw, who am I kidding? This is hard on _ME!_ I didn't even get to tell her how...how I-

"Look!" Alice said.

"She's breathing," Rose said. "Wow."

My head immediately shot up and gently lifted Max up, so she rested on my shoulder. i stroked my hair. "Max?" I whispered, hopefully. As I held her I did notice that she began breathing.

A few seconds later, she coughed, then sat up on her own and coughed a little more before holding her head with one hand. I held the other and put an arm around her shoulders. "Max? Breathe, Max..."

"MAX!" The kids yelled.

She looked up at them weakly. "H-Hey, guys..." I could tell she was exhausted. But hey, i can't blame her. YOU try getting killed, _die_, then come back to me and tell me how you feel.

I hugged her once she got herself together, stroking her hair once more. "You scared us, you know..."

"Yea" She breathed. "I know. Sorry."

"for the sake of _all _ of us, you promise not to get yourself into this mess again? Promis me."

"Promise." She said. THis only relaxed me a little.

**MPOV**

"Promise," I said, though I'm not too sure I can keep that promise...

As soon as he released me I was immeditaely hugged by Ange, Nudge, and Gazzy.

When Ig got his turn he hugged me, saying , "You know you died, for like, two whole, entire, excruciating minutes, right?"

"Yea, yeah, ya big baby. I know. Now cut the crying." i said, laughing at his astonished face.

"You really aren't feeling any different, are you?"

I shook my head. "Umm...No."

Bella came up after the Cullens did and said, "Are you sure you're okay? You _did_ take quite a hit. I mean, you freakin _died."_

I laughed once more. "Yeea, so I've heard. And I am totally fine, people! Really!" A lie, of course. Inside, I felt sooooo exhausted, like A hundred M-Geeks fought me and won. **(That is what the new flyboys are called, right? M-Geeks? Something like that, sry if I'm wrong, I forgot!)** But psh, like i'll ever admit it.

We gathered 'round the couch once more and were talking about what to do next when Jacob waked back in the house. He looked tired, probably from scouting, as Rose had filled me in on.

He held up a piece of red cloth and passed it to Carlisle who passed it around all of us. "The Pack and I found this, in one of the bushes on your front lawn."

"The Volturi?" Ig asked, feeling the fabric's color.

"Look's like," Edward replied.

"Greeeattt," I said, "Talk about upsetting someone!"

"Its okay," Alice said assuringly. "WE've dealt with them before, so it's not like they can do anything to try and stop us from stopping them.' Alice said.

...

"Yea, that made _total_ sense." Jasper said, sarcastically. We laughed.

I noticed the kids were getting sleepy. " I think we should call it a day" I gestured to them.

"Okay, well, would you like us to follow you home to be safe?" Esme offered. Aw, how sweet of her.

"Nah," I shook my head, "That's okay. I'm sure we'll be safe, like, one hundred feet in the air." I chuckled as the flock and I went outside.

"Why don't we meet up tomorrow, you kow, hang out and talk about stuff?" Alice suggested.

I nodded. "I guess, I mean, we don't exactly have anything to do now. Except school, but thats not important," I muttered sarcastically.

As we walked out to their front lawn, I noticed The Cullens all stand around the doorway. Emmett grinned at us. "Mind if we watch?"

I grinned back and winked. "Only if you can keep up." I threw my wings open before they could ask what i was talking about. And before they knew it I had used my superspeed to burst my way up in the sky.

I drifted back down, hearing mutters of surprise and motioned for everyone else to fly up next to me.

Once we were all afely in the air, we all waved down before taking off into the night-sky.

_It's sad, really, _I thought as we flew, _that everyone didnt know what _really_ happened to me...but me, that is._

_

* * *

_

Well, actually, no...I lie. I don't know what happened. But I had a pretty good feeling my Voice did. However, you all must be wondering, 'Well, ask it, for Christ's sake!' Yea, well, you try getting killed just about an hour earlier. You're pretty tired, I'll tell ya. I rrreeeaaaaaallllly didn't feel up to arguing with something that has the power to give me killer migraines.

We landed in five minutes and stepped into the house, all of us dead beat tired.

I was the first up the stairs.

**Avoid Fang, Max. **I heard Ange say in my head.

She startled me, causing me to almost stumble.

_Huh? Why?_

I heard her sigh. **He's just about ready to interrogate you. He doesnt believe that nothing happened, nothing changed at all. You know, frankly, I don't either. What really happened Max? Are you sure you're—**

_Angel please do _not_ throw so many questions at me inside my own head. _I thought, gritting my teeth in frustration. _Do _not_ become a second Voice. At least ask me in person! And do me a favor and keep an eye on Fang. _

A couple minutes later I was settled in my room. **Um...Max? I kinda-maybe-sorta lost sight of Fang.**

"What?" I said aloud. I immediately locked my door and ran over to my french doors, locking those as well.

**Oh nevermind, he was out in the garage.**

I sighed in irritation. _Ange? Mind giving me some privacy?_

**Oh...ok Max! Feel better!**

_Thank you sweetie._

I walked into the bathroom and splashed some cool water onto my face after changing into a pair of PJ's—white shorts and a blue tank.

Drying my face, I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked...beat. Like a total mess. Not very invincible-Max in the least.

I shook my head in disappointment and flopped onto my bed, flipping on my iPod. A gift from my mom on my 16th Birthday.

I shuffled my songs and heard the song Supergirl by Suzie McNeil.

_I'm the life of the party, so contagious_  
_All the boys wanna catch me, but I'm just playin'_

_One-two come and see what I can do_  
_Two-three everybodys after me_  
_Three-four let me tell you what's in store_  
_Let's go everybody on the floor_

_I'm supergirl, I'm everywhere_  
_Those flashing lights_  
_They stop and stare_  
_I'm fire red, I'm one more rule_  
_I'm in your head and everybody knows_  
_I'm-I'm, I'm supergirl_

_I'm the perfect disaster_  
_You can't stop me_  
_Coming faster and faster_  
_But you just watch me_  
_(You just watch me)_

_Five-six don't you want a little fix_  
_Countdown get a little crazy now_  
_Nine-ten see me want to ruin them_  
_Hold on ready here we go again_

_I'm supergirl, I'm everywhere_  
_Those flashing lights_  
_They stop and stare_  
_I'm fire red, I'm one more rule_  
_I'm in your head and everybody knows_  
_I'm-I'm, I'm supergirl_

_Walking every wire_  
_Set the world on fire_  
_No one's shining brighter_  
_Oh, oh, oh~_  
_I'm suprergirl_

_I'm Supergirl_  
_I'm everywhere_  
_Those flashing lights they stop and stare_  
_I'm fire red_  
_I'm in your head_  
_Everybody knows_  
_I'm Supergirl_  
_Supergirl_  
_(Supergirl)_  
_Supergirl..._

...and I'm pretty sure by the time this ended I was conked out.

* * *

,;,,;,,;,,;,,;,,;,,;,,;,,;,,;,,;,,;,,;,,;,,;,,;,,;,,;,,;,,;,

"C'mon Max, wake up!" someone said, shaking me by the shoulder. Okay...Not used to that voice.

"Oh my gosh, Max, get UP! We have so much to do today!" Yup, I'm definitely used to that voice.

I cracked my eyes open just a smidge and caught the excited faces of Alice and Nudge. Blinking, I noticed Rosalie appear in my sight, a smug smile on her face.

I groaned...all the girly girls are in _my_ room-waking _me_ up!

"Oh fan_tas_tic! You're up!" Alice squealed, clapping.

Nudge pulled me up into a sitting position, then Rose pulled me off the bed and shoved me into the bathroom. "Enjoyyy!"

All the while Nudge was blabbering. I metally smacked myself in my brain. Who turned the Nudge Channel on? At _eight_ in the morning?

I caught the words "...outfit on the back of the door..." from Nudge and "...meet the guys at the mall-Bella and Edward took Angel out and OMG..." From Alice.

I took a quick shower before pulling my hair in a ponytail and putting on my outfit. The top was white, and had splashes of silver on it. The bottoms were simple black-jean shorts. I found a pair of black converse slip ons in the corner. I opened the door and talked while I had their attention. "Okay," I said, holding up my hands. "So the guys are already there, and Edward and Bella took Ange _where_?"

"Well actually Edward, Esme and Carlise took Ange _and_ Gazzy out. Give them a little _morning wake up_," Rose said with a wink.

"Ah," I said, "vampire-style?"

"Oh, a little run on a vamp won't hurt!" Alice said.

I chuckled. "Nah, I guess not. But—uh—why are we going to mall when we already have a full wardrobe of clothes?"

"Weeellllll, just a couple extra outfits won't be a problem, will it?" Nudge asked.

I blinked, not answering.

"Okay then!" Alice clapped her hands together. "Let's get going!"

So there I was, being dragged off into Alice's black sports-car, off to a new version of "hell".

We got to the mall in ten minutes with Alice's fast driving. Walking up to the food court, where we were supposed to meet the guys, I saw Fang and Iggy sitting at a table with Emmett and Jasper. Emmett looked like he was talking and pointing toward his phone looking angry. Sadly everyone else had to sit and listen. The bored look on Fang and Jasper's face was priceless!

"There they are" I said pointing toward them. We started walking around all the tables because if we walked through them I knew we would be surrounded with all the people. I was about to call out Fang's name but then some guys stepped in front of Alice, Rose, Nudge, and I. There were seven guys and the one in front was raking his eyes up and down my body. Some guys can be _such_ sexist pigs!

"Hey baby, do you and your friends want to spend some time with us, we can take turns" he said. I think that was supposed to be his flirty, seductive voice...but it sounded more like a bad imitation of Elvis.

"Yeah...this look you were going for?...You kind of messed it up. Now move." I tried to step around them but one guy stepped in front of me. I looked behind them and noticed Iggy look up at me. He saw our situation and hit Fang in the arm then pointed to us.

"You're not going anywhere we're still talking." This other guy could actually be cute if he wasn't such a sexist pig and he kind of looked like he's been smoking some things that _weren't_ cigarettes... if you know what I mean.

"Oh really? And which of the seven dwarfs are you—_Dope_y?" The girls chuckled behind me. I saw Fang and Iggy get up from there seats with Emmett and Jasper right behind them. The guys in front of me smiled a creepy perverted smile and stepped closer. I stepped back a step and gave him a look that said,_ 'Werido alert! Call 911!' _I don't know his name but for now I'm going to call him Creepy Perve, CP for short.

"Hm...Feisty, just the way we like 'em." His friends behind him started smiling the same smile he had on his face. Fang and the guys were trying to walk over but I could see them being swallowed into the swarm of people in the food court. That's exactly why we went around the tables, I thought.

"I call dibs, I like this one" he said stepping closer. He even had the nerve to put his hand on my hip!

"Did I mention the kick in the _groin_ you'll be receiving if you touch me again?" I said, slapping his hand away from me.

"Ha-you're funny, and I think I'll die happy if I could see you naked."

"Really." I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah." His eyes were looking up and down my body again. He is really starting to annoy me!

"Well I think I'll die _laughing_ if I see you naked." Some of the guys behind him started snickering along with my girls.

"Please, baby you know you want this," CP said pointing…down there, " if you like 'em nice and big." Ew gross! Did he seriously say that? It is official! He is disgusting! I think I picked out the right name for him!

"Um—newsflash! A hard-on does _not_ count as personal growth." I could hear the girls burst out in laughter, unable to keep silent even if this situation was serious. So were the group of guys behind CP, but I heard an extra few laughs behind me and turned around. Our guys were standing behind me. Jasper and Fang looked like they were about to kill these guys and Emmett and Iggy looked like they were trying to hold back more laughter.

"You know what? I'm getting tired of you tryin' to clown me." CP said, grinding his teeth.

"And I'm tired of you trying to hit on m—_our friends_" Fang said stepping up beside me.

"Yeah? Well guess what—we're talking to _your friends_-so back off." CP stepped up to Fang trying to act all tough. I noticed none of the guys behind CP backed him up, they actually looked scared of Fang.

"I don't think I will." Fang stepped closer. His glare looked deadly, he can really look scary when he wanted to. The term 'if looks could kill...' popped into my head.

CP's eyes widened a bit like he was scared then stepped back and looked at me. I just folded my arms then smiled at him. He scowled then walked off with his friends following behind him.

"Wow Max that 'hard-on' comment was pretty funny" Iggy said, still laughing. Fang turned around and looked at me.

"Thank you Igs." I said turning around and giving him a wink.

Jasper nodded to Fang as if saying 'Nice one.' Fang smirked back before looking at me and raising an eyebrow. I smiled and nodded in a 'Im fine' gesture.

After Emmett an Jasper had checked their girls Emmett high fived me. I high five him back with a confused expression.

He laughed some more. "Funny stuff, Max, Funny stuff!"

"What's so funny now?" we heard.

We turned around and found Bella and Edward standing with Gazzy and Angel. Bella looked at us expectantly. "Wellllll...?"

Iggy and Emmett slapped each other before laughing again and taking turn exposing the story.

Once the laughing festival was over with, us bird-kids (and Bella) got something to eat and joined the Cullens back at a table. "So," I said, setting down my tray, "where're the 'Parents'?"

"They never really come around with us to this type of thing," Edward said.

I frowned. "Then why did_ I _come?"

Bella grinned. "Well, if you didn't come along then that mini-comedy act wouldn't have happened, now, would it?

I grumbled in disagreement, eating my food.

**Okay! Hey again! Hope u guyz liked d choppy.**

**I have a few great ideas so far as to what should happen to Max and what the Volturi should do. So, if you guys could gimme like, one or two more, or another 5 reviews then you'll have the next chappy in no time!**

**Remember! Either at least 5 REVIEWS or a FEW MORE IDEAS for WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN TO MAX and WHAT THE VOLTURI SHOULD DO.**

**Thx!**  
**~*Flock4eva*~**

**PS: I actually already wrotechapter 11, but im not gonna giv it to u yet! Im not gonna repeat myself, but u guys already know my requests! Make it happen, guys! :)**


	11. FFFAAAIL! badaBEEP!

**Just a fun little filler, guys! ENJOYY :)))**

**

* * *

**So today went by fast, for a Monday, anyway.

Now it was the end of school and I was walking to my car. Nudge was already waiting for me in the passenger seat with Angel in the back. Yes, it was only us. The guys were in Fangs car; we decided to race to school this morning. With the Cullens. And Edward and Bell in his car. And lemme tell ya we whopped their asses! I was first, Fang and Edward, who drove, tied. Then Emmett. The Cullens, Edward and Fang called a rematch after school.

So as I walked over to some excited looking girls I heard someone behind me. "Hey"

I turned around and saw that Mike, from my Biology class, was standing behind me.. I've talked to him a couple times in class but never really _out_ of class.

"Uh, hey Mike," I said awkwardly.

"Yeah I wanted to ask you a question" He looked a little shy.

"Okay, shoot."

"Um… well I was wondering…" he paused.

"Just spit it out Mike, I don't bite…depending on the situation." I said, trying to lighten the mood. Whatever it is that was bothering him was _really_ getting on him.

He started to laugh nervously. "Well, um, yeah... I was wondering..."

Another pause. I took the chance to glance back at my car behind me. Nudge and Angel were watching intently, no doubt hearing every word. They gave me questioning glances.

"...well..." he took a deep breath. Ah, finally! We'd hear what's _up_ with this guy!

Wait—was he gonna ask me out? Oh god oh god _oh god, please_ dont ask me out...!

"would you—" aw crap! He _IS! _"—like to—" nono_NO!_ "—go—"

—

**_HOOOOOOOOONNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKK!_**

Mike jumped, startled and interrupted. I looked behind him and saw Fang a couple spots away, parked next to/ in front of the Edward's car, in front of Emmett's. He saw me, smirked, and waved before honking again.

I gave him a confused look before Mike pulled me out of my thoughts. "Anyway, I was just gonna ask you if you'd like to—"

**_HOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKK!_**

I glanced at Fang briefly and saw him, Ig, and Gaz, as well as the Cullens and Bella and Edward (in their own cars) were trying hard not to laugh.

Ah. I get it. I turned back to Mike. "WHAT?"

"I said would you like to—" _**HOOONNNKKK!**_ This time it came from Emmett's car.

_"HUH?"_

"_I said_—" _**BEEEP BE-DEEEP-BE-DEEEP, BEEP BEEEEEP!**_ Edwards car. Out of the corner of my eye I saw them all laughing at his style of 'Beeping'.

Mike tried to shout. "_WOULD YOU—_" **_BEEEEP, BA DA BEEEP BEEP, BEEP-_HOOOOOOONNNNNKKKKKKK! **Ah, Fang's car... I almost blew it by laughing.

I tapped my ear, motioning that I still didn't get it. _"I STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU!" _ I shouted.

"_WOULD YOU LIKE TO—_" **BEEEP-BEEEEEEEP!**

I held up my hands. "I'm sorry, but I really gotta get home! See you later, Mike!" I was already backing up to my car and I waved before getting in and starting it up, leaving an annoyed Mike on the school grounds.

Nudge had cracked the windows and was laughing hysterically with Angel. She was all like, "F-FA-_FAIIIL_!" making me laugh and grin.

I noticed Mike went back to a group of friends, including Tyler. Tyler grinned and waved at me. And YES we were just friends, people.

He turned to Mike and I heard him say, "See man, I _told_ you she'd say no." I laughed quietly.

As I pulled out of my spot and hit the road, I was flanked by Fang on my left, Edward on his other side and Emmett on my right. Angel did a count down for us in our heads.

**3**—I gave Fang a thumbs up in thanks, still laughing.

**2**— Emmett revved his car next to me. I looked over as he gave me a look that said _'What about ME?'_ I grinned.

**1**— I stuck my tongue out but gave him two thumbs up. He grinned like a stupid fool.

**GO!** I hit the gas but found Edward in front of Fang, in front of me. Emmett was left in the dust behind us all, tricked by my little thumbs up.

_Ahhhh, distractions, distractions..._

I honked to Fang who looked at me briefly, that was all the time I needed to pass him by. Now all I needed to do was to take out Edward and Bella.

Bella, who I should say, was excited and a little freaked by how fast Edward was driving. Good thing he was a smooth and careful driver, or she'd really be freaked.

Fang honked from behind me and I glanced up in my rearview mirror. He started to swerve to my left, so I decided to play a little game. I moved left.

He moved right, I moved right. He moved left, then right, I moved left then right. Easy as pie, yes? He shook his head at me in annoyance and gave me a look.

I noticed Nudge and Angel had stopped cheering me on and had their heads out the window, sticking their tongues out at Fang and Emmett, who had now caught up to Fang.

I laughed. "Careful, you guys." _But keep it up! Distractions are good in this game! _I told Angel. She giggled behind me.

I was on Edwards blind side (right) and was about to pull up ahead when he shifted in front of me, copying what I had done to Fang.

**Change of plans: We're not going to our house—we're heading to the Cullen's, **Ange informed me.

_What? Why?_

**Dunno. Fang, Emmett and Edward are all thinking that so I figure they all discussed it already.**

_Without moi? How dare they. I bet they were trying to trick me!_ "Well it's not gonna work," I mumbled.

I knew they were tryig to catch me at the next bend where their was a fork in the road. Go left and go to the Cullen's house; go right and go to our house.

However I already knew of a secret path. Their was a bunch of loose brush, no trees, and a small dirt road that lead into the Meadow. The one Edward and Bella go to. And from there are a few more bushes to the small driveway of the Cullen's house.

As Edward turned left I saw everyone else behind me follow as i turned a sharp right. Emmett gave me a face and held an 'L' up to his forehead saying _'LOOOOSER!'_

"Loser my ass." I said aloud. "I never lose."

I weaved in and out, finally making a sharp left into the meadow and going straight. I broke through the brush I drifted before driving straight again, on the driveway.

Behind me I heard the other three cars curve fast around the bend and come into view; I screeched to a stop in a circle, stopping so that we faced the oncoming competition.

I popped the top back (oh did i forget to mention it was a convertible car? Whoops.) and stood up, leaning on my arms and drumming my fingers on the roof.

The others screeched to a stop, Fang second, Edward third and Emmett fourth. Emmett was pounding his head on the steeringwheel. Edward and Fang looked impressed.

Once they stepped out of their cars I said, "Ahh, distractions, distractions," looking directly at Emmett. I smirked as he narrowed his eyes at me playfully, muttering a quick "Shuddup" before walking on. We all laughed.

**Okay! I ABSOLUTELY guarentee you a FAX CHAPTER NEXT if you ppl REVIEWWW! Remember our deal a couple chapters baack? U stop, i stop. AND I ALREADY FINISHED IT, so how BAD do you want it? 5 REVIEWS PLEASE! OR more ideas as to WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN TO MAX or WHAT THE VOLTURI SHOULD DO.**

**Thx!**  
**=D**


	12. Stupid Jocks

**Wow, thanks a LOT for the reviews, keep em coming! BTW: SPECIAL thanks to Sam Ride, ur review was really nice. And AHEM', how stupid do u think I am? Lol also thanks to whoever the heck it was who reviewed (w/o an account) and signed with names such as FAX, someone, and also one with no name at all. Whoever u were, cuz bcuz of the large number of unsigned/annoymous reviews I figure it is d same person, thx a lot to ur large contributions. Made me laugh. Also thx a lot to everyone who gave me ideas. They rly helped. ;)**

**

* * *

**

We laughed as we entered their house, causing Esme and Carlisle to smile. "I heard some tires out there," Carlisle said. "Congratulations, Max."

I was dumbfounded. "Huh? How'd you know I won?"

Esme winked at me. "Oh, we have an ear for that sort of thing."

Suddenly the phone rang and immediately we all tensed up, especially Fang, who was sitting next to me.

"Guys, _chillax_! I'm not even _close_ to the window!" I said.

"Besides, I wouldve seen something, too." Alice said confidently.

Carlisle hung up the phone and just as he did so something crashed through the window, knocked me out of my seat and across the room.

My last thoughts were:_ Oh no, Not AGAIN!_

_

* * *

_

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.****  
**  
**(A/N: HAHAHAHAHA—PSYCH! I'm just KIDDING, of course! That would be lame. Lol. Here's what REALLY happened. XD)**

Carlisle hung up the phone. "Well it seems they need me at the hospital—something weird happened at school so theyre canceling the next couple weeks."

Emmett, Gazzy, and Iggy let out a 'Whoop!' and high fived.

"—But—" he continued. "We don't know what happened to these students, they're severely injured and so far I had been informed that someone gassed the entire school, then everyone was injured."

"Well, get going and inform us later," Esme said. He gave her a short, sweet goodbye kiss before nodding and taking off.

"Gassed, huh?" I said. I raised my eyes in suspicion

"It wasn't ME!" Gazzy yelled. We laughed.

* * *

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.;.;.;.;.;.;.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.

I brushed my hair back and set the brush down, looking at myself in the mirrors. I locked my bedroom door and pulled out some clothes to change into. Hmm, I think I'll stick with this! I put on a blue tank and white bed-shorts and climbed into bed.

However I wasnt as lucky as last time; this time I had a verrrryy bad sleep...

* * *

.::..::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::

**FPOV**

I sat on my bed with my iPod on, clenching my fists in anger. Why, you ask? I suppose you have the right to know.

_Flashback— after the race and after the visit at the Cullens' house._

_I wanted to drive around a bit, so Max took the girls home and Iggy and the Gazzer decided to fly._

_I even stopped by the school and checked it out briefly. I rolled to a stop on the street by the parking lot; through my window I could see smoke and a fire building up from inside and a load of Police and Firefighters._

_I heard a tap on my passengers side window and looked over, seeing a guy from my gym class—Josh, was it? A jock, on the football team and one of the rudest people that walked the earth._

What did he want now..._ I rolled down the window and raised an eyebrow, signaling him to continue._

_"Fang, just the man I was looking for!" he leaned on my car with both hands. I was tempted to purposely roll over his toes, but I controlled myself. "So tell me, _Fang_, what's up with you and Max these days?" He said sourly. His buddies behind him shot me dirty looks, talking quietly amongst each other._

_"What's it to you?" I said steely. This was absolutely none of his business and I prefer him to stay out of it._

_"_Nothing_, that's all! But don't try playing games with me, man. I've seen the looks you give her in class and lemme tell it's not gonna happen. So don't try to get in my way of scoring Max, got it?" He said. That dirty, son ova biATCH..._

_Did he seriously just say that? He wanted to 'score' Max? I gritted my teeth in anger. He shouldn't talk about her as if she was a prize! Max was a privilege to be with, whoever she was with! I felt my anger boiling up even more, the more I thought about it. "Do not. Ever. Talk. About Max. Like that. Ever. Again. Understand? And just so you know? The only thing you'll ever be scoring is a touchdown around the field. So back off."_

_"What—are you going to ask her out?" He asked skeptically. "Like she'll ever go for you. Over _me_? Puh-lease!"_

_I ground my teeth yet again. "She'd never go out with you."_

_"Wanna say that to my face?" he challenged._

_I immediately opened my car door and came around, meeting Josh halfway, to the front of the car. "Are you deaf too? I _said_ you don't stand a chance." Yup, that's me. When it comes to Max I'll probably do anything for her. Even if it involves getting my face smashed in by an unworthy jock. No, not a JOCK—More like Jack..._ass_! If you think about it._

_So I caught his fist an inch before it landed on my face; and damn, he was a pretty strong human! But me, being the stronger one, caught him firmly before twisting his hand around and hearing a few satisfied crunches._

_He howled in pain and pulled back before swinging both fists at the same time. _Idiot. That wouldn't work even if you were free. _His friends saw this coming and grabbed him in restraint, pulling him back and into the woods, still yelling stuff like "You'll regret this, Fang!" and such._

_He actually did say something that meant something: "You got yourself a challenge, Fang!"_

_My anger hadn't decreased a bit, even as I drove back home._

_End Flashback._

Even now, I could still feel the unavoidable anger that had boiled under my skin as Josh said he'd 'score' with Max; Josh when he talked about her as if a _prize_; Josh when he said he'd _ask her out_, for cripes sake!

Why did Max have such an effect on me? Probably because I'm pretty sure I had fallen in love with her. I tried to keep my feelings hidden, but I guess it didn't work too well if someone outside of the flock ^coughJoshcough^ saw through my emotionless mask. I didn't even know I was giving Max...looks. I hope I didn't look creepy.

I wonder if she noticed? If she did then...then what?

**You rreeaaaally need to tell her, Fang. What if Max doesn't survive next time?**

_There won't be a next time, _I thought back confidently.

**Well tell her anyway! I'm serious! For, like, the hundredth tome she DOES love you back! I mean, I'M the mind reader, so I should know!**

_Hm._ I thought._ Okay. Fine. Maybe you're right._

**Of course I'm right. I already told you, that—**

I waited a couple seconds. _Ange? Hellooooo?_

She burst into my room, a scared expression on her face. "It's Max,"

I immediately pulled off my ear buds and jumped off the bed, kneeling down to her level. "What's Max, sweetie? Tell me what—"

She winced and clutched her head. "She's either having a brain attack while she's sleeping or having a _rrreeeaaaalllly_ bad nightmare. Oh, do something, Fang! I'm out of her head, but I can still feel her pain!"

"Ok," I patted her before turning her around. "Go back to bed, Ange. I'll sort this out."

She nodded tiredly and left. I followed her out to the hall before turning to Max's door. I tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. I tried again, panicked now. Nope, Nada. Zilch.

I let out a frustrated sigh before running lightly back to my room and out through my French doors, onto her deck. "Thank god," I mumbled as her doors opened.

I quietly walked through her room and sat next to Max on her bed. She was whimpering and grunting in pain. I mean _pain_, she looked worse than how she was for her brain attacks; she hadnt had none of those in years.

I held her hand and gently stroked her hair with one hand. Her grip on my hand went off and on: there, then loose, there, loose, etc.

She suddenly woke up and shot up in bed, holding her forehead with her other hand and wincing.

"Bad dream?" I asked.

She groaned. "More like a brain attack within a nightmare," she mumbled. I could tell she was extremely tired.

I placed a hand on the back of her neck and massaged her. She tensed at first, unaware of what I was doing, then relaxed. I moved down and did circles between her wings. "Why are you even here," she mumbled quietly. I almost didnt hear her.

She surprised me, what a stupid question! "Because," I said. "I care. A lot, Max, you know that, right?" she didn't respond.

Without a warning I turned her head so she faced me. She opened her eyes tiredly, looking weak and vulnerable. "I really do." and with that I gave her a light kiss on her lips, surprising her.

It lasted a couple seconds and I think she was going to kiss me back; her hand had came up and rested on my shoulder.

I think she blushed, looking down, but it was dark so I couldn't tell. I stroked her hair once before saying. "Get some rest," and getting up.

She caught my wrist as I was getting up and I heard her whisper, "Thank you," before releasing her grip.

I smiled an bent down, giving her another kiss on the lips. This time it was shorter. I saw her smile faintly once I broke away. "Anytime, Max." I said.

I left and returned to my own room, still smiling. I could still feel the light, sweet touch of her lips on mine. Something that ass Josh would never get the privilege of.

And I fell asleep wishing there was more, more between me and her. She probably won't even remember, sadly. But I still had a chance.

* * *

**Ok there you go! My first bit of Fax, though I wouldn't call it that. More like sweet fluff rather than Fax. But anyway I wanted to show the protective side of Fang, and I threw in the kiss or two just to calm y'all down! Y'all are chompin at the bit for a Fax chapter! Even if this was a small fluff, not in my opinion Fax, hope u enjoyed anyhoo!**

**Ideas are still open, but I think I know what's up with what would happen to Max and what the Volturi should do.**

**Thx guys!**  
**Bump my reviews to at least 40 if you want the next chappie!**  
**XD**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	13. Guy & Girl

**Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews! Even tho I hav a good idea a couple STILLcame frm the same person...lol. Thx! Dun get me wrong; I luv em for two reasons: 1-they're funny & 2-they count as reviews. haha. :D**

**luv ya, guys! Keep RnR-ing! ;)**

**(A/N: remember back in ch1, the "due date" for max's decision in her vision was March 1? Lets say the date NOW is FEBRUARY 1)**

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. I can't believe he kissed me! Twice! I mean, sure he's been trying to get together with me for what, like two years? Maybe one or one and a half, but don't get me wrong; he still constantly tries to kiss me. Not lately though...up until now.

It's just very hard to do this... So many things could go wrong. So many things are at risk by me and him getting together. We could break up and that would affect the flock; we may even split the flock completely again, which Fang promised not to do. That was my very main reason for not going through with it: not only us breaking up, but the entire flock. We each couldn't last a month without the other half.

Thinking of all of these things made it much harder for me to sleep; all because of stupid Fang and his stupid kiss. Fine...kisses, plural. I swear— he confuzzles me to _death_.

* * *

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

I woke up early Thursday at 6 am, even though we didn't have school that day. I did the usual: brush my hair and teeth and jump into an outfit.

I grabbed Nudges personalized bracelet on my way to the closet. Scanning the various clothing, I looked for something causual, or I tried to, anyway.

I eventually found black jean shorts, a white tee with a black pair of wings on the back and the tiny slogan "Just Wing It" and black Vans. I thought about wearing a jacket, but we were staying inside anyway.

Sadly, I ran into Fang on my way out. Like, literally. I was walking down the hall when his door open and he stepped out, bumping me. "Sorry," he mumbled.

I gave him an amused smile. "S'okay." he began to step by me.

"Um, Fang," I started, making him turn around in front of me and pop an eyebrow slightly. I crossed my arms and smirked. "Exactly how did you know of my...you know, last night?" I asked, referring to my nightmare. I saw surprise flash across his eyes, along with something else, as if he didn't think I'd remember.

He looked down at me and turned his head. He stuttered—yes, Fang stuttered— out, "I-uh, well, uh, Angel...told me." he turned his head slightly and looked a me with a half smirk. "Why?"

I shook my head. _Angel, Angel. She always found a way to do things. Even if it was a step towards getting me and him together..._ Not that that would happen, anyway... "Oh nothing. That was just really sweet, is all." I gave him a quick peck and skirted away down the hall, laughing inside at his shocked face.

I started down the steps as I heard the doorbell ring. "Got it!" I called, trotting faster down the stairs.

"Don't talk to strangers in red..." someone said in my ear, teasing me. I jumped and turned around to see Fang pop into my vision, smirking. Because I was startled and turned around (super fast) my foot slipped. I turned back around to try to regain my footing, but I felt an arm wrap around my waist and steady me. I looked up sheepishly and grinned. "And," he began, not breaking eye contact. "try not to stumble down the stairs. It's not any better, _believe_ me." he continued to look at me, arm still on my waist.

I shook my head. "Uh-huh...and I'm guessing you played absolutely no part in my tripping," I said, laughing.

"Naturally," he said, his eyes lighting up. The doorbell rang again and I rolled my eyes. I pulled away from Fang reluctantly (yes, reluctantly. I know, crazy, right?) and headed down the hall before I could blush under his strong gaze.

I groaned inwardly and stopped at the door; it was almost 7 AM, and honestly—I still feel half asleep. So who would be at our door this early?

I opened the door and gasped, seeing a familiar man in a red hood standing on my porch. He grinned, exposing his long sharp canines. "Hello, Miss Ride," Alec said in a velvety voice. Okay. A Vampire on my porch? Talk about a wake-up call! Not a great thing to see in the morning.

I tried to scream for the others in warning, but the hooded man tilted his head; the next thing I knew I was speechless—literally; I couldn't speak a single word. I cursed at myself silently, remembering Alec's ability to cut off your senses.

In a blur he was behind me, grabbing my arms and holding onto me as he leapt high off my porch, landing about thirty yards away from the house. I still couldn't talk, too.

I struggled to get away but instead, a cloth was held to my nose and mouth; by the time I realized the cloth was soaked in the sweet smell of chloroform, it was already too late.

* * *

**FPOV**

I chuckled as Max pulled away and headed to the door. I left to the kitchen, where Nudge and Ange were watching Iggy and Gazzy mess around with dominoes. I raised an eyebrow and watched as Iggy's pile (lined up) started to knock each down, but fail halfway through, to which Gazzy jumps up and shouts "FAIL!"...I almost laughed.

Iggy, who was standing, plopped down in dismay. He suddenly brightened up again. "Hey!" he looked at me. "Can we get another set of Dominoes?"

Angel groaned and Nudge said, "Gaz, you and Ig already have three sets on that table! How many more do you need?"

"_Yea, we already have three sets_!" Gaz mimicked back. He stuck his tongue out. Nudge stuck hers back.

"It's not that bad of an idea," Iggy said. "Let's make it an even number!" he grinned. "Maybe we can stop by a shop later."

"Well," I started. "You'll have to ask Max about that."

Angel cocked her head to the side. "Where is Max?"

Iggy stood and stretched. "Nudge said she saw her talking to some guy outside."

She nodded and gave a shudder. "Some creepy guy in red."

My blood ran cold. "Something's not right—Ange, what's Max thinking?"

"That's just it. I can't even feel her thoughts. Even a mind block. Like she's not here." she explained.

"Not good..." Iggy muttered. I heard him come after me as I darted out of the room and turned down the hall towards the front door. We found it wide open with no one in sight.

I heard the others trail in behind me. "Where's Max...?" Gazzy asked. I think the big picture slowly began to sink in. Max was gone.

I cursed under my breath and took a deep breath to calm down. I would not loose my cool in front of the flock; technically I was their leader now. Until Max came back.

"She is coming back, right Fang?" Angel asked, tugging on my shirt.

I unclenched my teeth, not knowing I was doing it, and said calmly, "Of course."

"Wait a minute—was she kidnapped?" Nudge started. She began pacing madly. "Oh no, she wasn't taken by the creepy guy in red, was she? And if she was, why didn't she scream? Or yell? Or think loudly? Did she go on her free will? Oh, I hope she didn't leave us. I don't want Max to leave—she's the flock leader. Not that you wouldn't do a good job Fang." she actually stopped. Talking, that is. On her own free will. She also stopped her wild pacing. "I'm feeling something..."

I see now that she had stopped on a specific spot on our porch. Probably the spot where the guy and Max was.

Nudge had closed her eyes and slowly walked about, feeling the previous emotions with her power, trying to form what happened. "Max opens the door...sees the guy...which, by the way, I think is Alec from the Volturi, and tries to scream. Nothing comes out and she's all confused and... I feel her...fear and anger when Alec grabs her and leaps away." Fear? But Max is never, ever scared.

We stood there a few seconds before Iggy stepped into the doorway. "I called the Cullens. They were already on their way over here when I called. I told them what happened. Carlisle said Alice had a vision of Max being taken. And—"

A blur passed by us and darted into the house. Six other blurs we recognized as the Cullens stopped in next to us. "Alice!" Rose called. "She's not in there!"

Alice had sped back in a second. Her shoulders were totally drooped, face looked on the edge of tears, if she could cry, and eyes big and round. "Noo!" Alice bawled. She pouted. "It's all my _fault!_ My vision didn't come soon enough!"

She went over to Jasper for comfort. My heart ached a little at the sight, reminding me of this morning: it almost seems as if she (Max) began to stop fighting it, letting me get through to her. I quickly tuned that thought out for now.

"It's not your fault." Edward said.

"You can't control what your visions show you; lately you just haven't gotten ones about Max. Or...you haven't gotten many at all, actually." Jasper said.

"I know, but I can see visions at my own will and I was looking for the Volturi and stuff! I guess I didn't look fast enough." she said sadly.

"We'll get her back, don't worry Alice." Esme said.

Alice nodded and turned to us. "I'm really sorry. We could've gotten here in time!"

"Well, we weren't planning on her getting kidnapped by the Volturi, either." Iggy said.

"Hey, look at it this way: Max is taken to Aro, who's in Volterra, so we get to bust up their HQ to break Max out, right?" Emmett asked, attempting to lighten the mood. He got a few chuckles, but they didn't last long.

"Okay. Let's go inside and sort this all out; we'll need your help." I looked at the Cullens; damn, someone say yes!

Edward looked at me weirdly. "Are you crazy?" crap. They don't wanna help. "Of course we're helping. Max is our friend too, your family, and you're our friends. And besides—the Volturi's in on this too."

"So...?"

"So we always end up with our asses in someone else's business." Rose chuckled. "This most always applies to the Volturi and whatever they're up to."

We gave a few tentative smiles before coming back inside and closing the front door shut.

* * *

**ALECPOV**

After knocking the girl out, I picked her up bridal style and sprinted off as fast as I could. If I remembered correctly, Felix was waiting with a plane that could get us in Volterra by tomorrow morning.

Soon I saw the empty plain, Felix lounging at the bottom of the plane. I halted in front of him. "I got the girl without any trouble." I smirked with satisfaction.

Felix rose his eyebrows a fraction of an inch, taking the girl from my arms. "So I see. That is good; Aro will be pleased."

I nodded and we entered the plane. As I rose the plane into the air and put it on autopilot, Felix firmly strapped her to a one of the chairs. I sat next to her. "It's not like she will be escaping anytime soon, you know. Soon we shall have landed in Volterra with the others—she couldn't escape among all of us," I pointed out.

He looked thoughtful, then nodded. "If she does get on Aro's bad side," he paused. "It would be a shame for such a beautiful creation to go to waste."

"How terrible," I agreed, chuckling slightly.

* * *

_.::22 hours later::._

We dropped all conversation as autopilot led us into Volterra. Felix quickly took the wheel and we landed smoothly.

We took an underground passage since the Festival of Remembrance took place aboveground. Just in case, we pulled our red hoods up before sprinting away beneath the city.

_"Really?"_

We both halted, hearing the voice. I almost dropped our victim.

"Are you two honestly stupid enough to bring her here? Underground? This is our secret passageway, _not_ an public citywalk!" Jane stepped out of the darkest shadows so we could see her. The first word I thought of while looking at her was _'LIVID'... _"Did you even _check_ to see if you were foIIowed? Did you even consider that those meddling Cullens may track your very footsteps down here? This place is practically off limits! You should've taken our usual path from inside the clock tower," she growled.

Before we could say something she held up a hand, sharply. "Nevermind. Let's move on, shall we? Follow me—Aro wants us at the east side." not the west? True Felix and I were heading west at the moment, but that is because we always meet there. "No questions. Now walk. And take those ridiculous hoods off; you're _underground_ for God's sake!"

We sheepishly obeyed and followed her as she sprinted softly among the passages. Jane seemed to think more highly of herself now that Aro made her his right-hand man (or woman, in this case). She took orders from him and him only, also Caius and Dmitri. So among our ranks it was Aro and Caius and Dmitri at the top, then Jane, THEN Felix and I. How sad.

Jane took a sharp right, then left, then right and we passed through two doors before reaching the room Aro and the others were in.

I saw Aro clasp his hands in delight as I held Miss Ride before him. He laughed. "Ah! How splendid! You had brought her after all. I am pleased with your work, gentlemen, thank you so very much." he waved us off, letting us know our duty was over an we could stand down. Meaning "You can chillax, now" so we hung off to the side and observed.

Well, Felix did. I was still holding the girl for Aro. He looked at her with a strange expression, almost as in 'victory'. "She is quite beautiful for a mere human isn't she?"

"I believe you mean 'hybrid,' Aro." Caius reminded him.

Aro, still inspecting our capture, waved him off distractedly. "Yes, yes; whatever." he took her hand gently, as if not to break her.

Just as I had assumed, he was reading her thoughts. Seconds later, he stopped and patted her hand. "How interesting. Something seems to be blocking my mind. But I sense she shall be awakening soon. Please place her...place her in the back room. On the wall." I nodded; however, inside I was thinking 'Uh Oh, the back room...' it was where we 'questioned' people, though most of the time they never really end up walking out again.

* * *

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

**_MAX!_**

I groaned mentally, hearing the Voice yell in my head. Weakly I replied, _What the hell, Voice? _I held my eyes shut tightly, feeling an blinding headache build up around my temples. _Man, what happened?_

**_You got kidnapped by the Vampires, specifically the Volturi; specifically Alec and Felix. They knocked you out. They brought you here to Volterra, Italy. Aro attempted to read your mind but it seems I am able to block your mind. Now you are chained to a wall. End of story._**

Immediately I opened my eyes and found myself, indeed, pressed firmly against a wall, at least two feet above the ground. My wrists were in shackles, and the shackles were directly connected to the wall. My waist and ankles were locked the same way. All in all, I was pressed flat out against the wall, unable to move in any sort of direction.

_Well, this is peachy! How do I get out of this mess?_

I didn't receive an answer, so I sighed and inspected the musty, dark room I was imprisoned in. Pretty plain; not to mention grim; a large circular room, grey stone walls and a cement floor. The ceiling, however, was very intricate. It was mostly cement but had a colorful stained glass patch in the center— meaning I could probably fly through very easily.

I looked around elsewhere, dropping the idea until I was free. There was a bolted, heavy looking steel door opposite of me. It was in the shadows, so I couldn't see it very well.

Several stone columns, 30 feet into the room, were placed in a smaller circle where a circular platform (with stairs all around) stood in the middle. In my opinion, the platform was a bit small.

That's when I saw a few dark smudges on the platform. But then again, looking around, I noticed a lot more lining the floor and walls. I panicked, realizing it was the dark red smudge of someone's blood.

The door across from me rattled, making me jump. I felt my heart beat speed up.

**_Don't panic. Panic causes fear, and fear causes bad actions. What happened to being Invincible Max? My Voice reminded me. Get yourself together, Maximum. I will block your mind for you._**

I swallowed down my fear. I had to do this. Get back to the Fang... to the flock—wait, the flock! If they lay a hand on my flock they're all dead! I felt my anger begin to replace every ounce of fear in my body.

I attempted to look calm as the steel door opened. The Voice introduced me to Aro, in the front, followed by Dmitri and Caius. Jane followed.

Aro clasped his hands together loudly, looking extremely pleased. "Ah! Miss Ride is awake after all."

"It seems she is," Jane said. She looked a bit too smug, but had a powerful sense to her. You have nooo idea how I bad wanted to wipe that smirk off her face...

I just stared, though I felt my jaw twitch in irritation.

The next thing I knew Aro was right in front of me. "My my, I apologize. We haven't met! I am Aro, head of the Volturi." he reached down to my shackled hand and held my fingertips, as if in a handshake. "It is a pleasure to meet you. Though I am terribly sorry it had to be like this." _LIES!_

I narrowed my eyes slightly and pulled my hand away from his icy touch. "Sorry—my—ass. Now what do you want with me?" I asked bitterly.

Aro gave a sick, fraction of a smile. "Jane? Do you mind? Give her a little something to calm down."

"Of course." she turned to me. "This will only hurt a little." I frowned at her as her red eyes bored into mine. I didn't feel any sort of pain at all. I chuckled to myself, thinking the word 'FAIL' as Jane pursed her lips, trying to penetrate my defenses.

Aro laughed, making Jane loose concentration and snap back in surprise. What a failure she is... "It's phenomenal—we almost have another Bella on our hands. My dear, I understand you have heard of our offer to you. Yes?"

"And I still decline." I snapped. "And I also guarantee if you ask me again it'll be the same answer."

"Miss Ride, I suggest you reconsider." Jane said. "You would be like a sister to me." Sister? She's kidding right? I want to kill her, not become her sibling.

"You do understand that you would live without disease, pain, starvation, and more, don't you?" Dmitri stated.

As I was about to reply, Felix and Alec barged into the room. Alec shot forward out of the shadows and pressed his forearm against my throat, choking me. "Where—is—the knife!"

Somehow, I managed to choke out, "What—knife?"

"The blade! The dagger! Whatever you call it in your pitiful human world!" he pressed harder, cutting my oxygen flow in half. I struggled in my shackles; I felt a piece of metal slice into my wrist, but all I cared about at the moment was being able to breathe.

Caius pulled Alec back with a forceful yank. "Enough! We cannot risk killing the girl, idiot!"

Alec pulled away. "Aro, she stol—"

Aro rose his voice. "I am well aware of what she has taken, you twit—just how stupid do you think I am?"

As they argued back and forth I realized they were talking about the dagger I had taken from the creepy vampire looking guy that attacked us on our first day at school. Last I saw it it was sitting atop my dresser.

Aro pulled me out of my thoughts yet again. "Max, dear, I know you know what we're talking about."

I coughed hard. Yea, I do. But then again, I don't know much about it (the dagger) so technically I don't. I went with saying: "I have absolutely no idea."

Too bad I couldn't see my wake up call before it hit me; I mean, when a vampire slaps you across the face, they don't1 exactly slow down their speed.

I felt two of Felix's nails cut through my cheek, making it sting from the chilly air as blood seeped to the surface.

Aro took a deep breath. "Stand down, Felix." to me, he said: "Do you know what kind of dagger that was? It was sacred. The only thing other than fire that could kill a vampire—or strip a being of their power— with a single stab to the heart."

"If this is your way of trying to get me on your side, it's not working," I said coldly.

He chuckled, humorlessly. "My dear, it's much more than that now. It's all connected, you see. If you switch sides, then you'll be with us. You have the dagger, so that would mean we would have the dagger as well and there would be no problem. Or, you could simply tell us where you hid it."

"You're wasting your breath," I said sourly. "I'm not telling you anything."

Aro shut his mouth, but I could see him mentally fuming. He's probably aware that I'm not going to talk, no matter how many times he slaps me. Smart man.

He finally spoke. "We shall leave the chambers. Give Max some time to think. But bring in the newborns; they haven't fed yet, and you my dear—" he stroked my cheek with a finger, next to my bloody long scratch on my cheek. "—have very appealing blood. Perhaps the Cullens resist ever so easily due to their lack of human blood. But we, most certainly, do not."

He pushed my head roughly so it hit the wall and they all left the room, shutting the door tightly.

I had about 3 minutes to think before newborns piled into the room.

Newborns...newborns... I recalled what the Cullens had informed us about newborns: "Their senses are on high alert, most times overtaking their body. This way they are out of control. They do not think before acting. At all. So they are no doubtably extremely dangerous."

Okay. Not good, I thought as I heard nails rake against the door. I shuddered as the screeching reached my ears.

Out. I needed to get out of my bindings; at least that way I'd go down with a fight.

I felt familiar rage build in my blood as I concentrated on my shackles with my telekineses. The extreme pressure I placed upon each popped them open, releasing me to the ground...

...at the same time about twenty newborns broke into the room. Twenty vampires is just bad. But newborns, from what I hear are double the trouble (no rhyme intended!)

"It's a shame to see you go this way, Miss Ride." Jane's voice echoed into the room as she closed the door shut.

I quickly backed into the center of the room on the platform. Growling and hissing newborns surrounded the perimeter, muttering incoherent things.

I had no way out. Left, right, in front, behind— there were vampires everywhere. Before i could fly into the air, the first one leapt— and all went downhill from there.

Claws scratched at my sides, and I felt mainly punches and kicks as they tossed me about. One good kick sent me flying into a pillar—

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**  
**FPov**

The guys and I traveled with Emmett, Edward, and Jasper; the girls rode with Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and Carlisle—just behind us. We knew they would take Max to Volterra, so that's what we're doing. We had gotten off the plane earlier, and now we were driving down the twisted maze of Italian roads.

I broke the tense silence by asking, "You sure they want Max for the dagger?" I motioned to the blade in my hands, wrapped in a velvet red bag.

Edward nodded in response to me. "Yes. I saw the vision as Alice did. But they also still want her for their own."

"She'd never agree to go with them." I said firmly. She wouldn't, right?

"No, but she may...if you guys were threatened..." Edward said. It threw us into another silence. I mentally slapped myself. Of course! Max would do anything for the flock.

Edward shook his head quickly. "But she hasn't, dont worry. Alice is on edge, looking for anything involving Max. She's only been 'questioned'—" (a.k.a beaten) "—by the Volturi. So nothing we're unaware of."

That barely calmed me down. "Put the pedal to the metal, Emmett," Iggy said, noticing my mood.

"Ok ok, I am," Emmet said from the front seat. "Ok so she'll be in the clock tower, right?" Edward nodded. "I assume you'd know where it's at, seeing as you've been there," Emmett almost growled, remembering Edward's stupid plea to the Volturi to 'kill him'.

"Why do a lot of people wear red here?" Gazzy asked, changing the subject.

I looked around and noticed he was right; most people were wearing the red hooded robes, the same ones the Volturi wore.

I rested my elbows on my knees and ran a hand through my hair in frustration before leaning on my hands. I can't help but feel it's my fault. Kinda ironic, too, I thought—thinking of my last comment to her as "Don't talk to any strangers in red".

I tuned into what Jasper was saying. "There seems to be another festival. Last time we were here, when Alice and Bella went to get Edward," he, too, almost growled. "it was a festival to celebrate the removal of vampires in the city. What you didn't know is that before the vampires were banished, there had been a bloody massacre in a battle between them and the humans; it took place on this day, too. This must be the Festival of Remembrance, in memory of those who were killed."

"Ouch," Iggy muttered.

Emmett made a sharp right turn, sending me to my left into Jasper. I muttered an apology as we sat back up.

I heard Emmett curse and honk. His phone rang and he answered. "We got a crowd ahead of us— and NO I'm not gonna run 'em over, Rose! _Yes_, I promise!" I looked through the windshield in front and saw a large crowd of people in red, slowly moving forward. Behind us we heard Rosalie honked her horn loudly.

I tried to swallow my frustration; if we didn't get there soon Max could be killed, or already be dead.

"Should we ditch the cars? The clock tower's only a couple turns ahead, across the open plaza." Edward said.

He frowned as Emmett scoffed and said, "Yea, and you should know..."

"Okay! Ditch the cars! They're stolen anyway—everyone out!" Jasper said.

We met up with the girls and immediately ran through the thick crowd.

Right, straight, sharp left, straight, left, right, left, left STOP!

We entered an octagon-shaped plaza with a fountain in the middle.

Gazzy pointed across the plaza above the gathered crowd's heads. "There! Is that it?" he was pointing at large tower—our clock tower.

Angel stopped us. "Wait!" we turned back to look at her. She looked at Edward. "You hear him?"

He frowned then looked astonished. "A lookout spotted us; they have contacted the Volturi, we must hurry."

Carlisle nodded. "Esme, you and I will take the Flock and Angel to go after him."

"No way. I'm here for Max, and I'm not gonna change my mind." I said. _I wanna see who these people are who had the guts to take Max away from m—us. _i thought.

"I'll back you up, bro." Iggy placed a hand on my shoulder.

Edward nodded, as if in understanding. "We'll take Fang and Iggy— you lot go after that lookout."

Angel hugged me tightly before we left. **Get her back, Fang. We need her. And we need you too,** she thought.

I hugged her back._ Don't worry. I'll have all of us here by the time we come back together._

We split and pushed through the crowd until we came face to face with the big wooden door. Edward tried to push it open. "It's locked."

"Here—" Alice moved to the front. She shoved it once, then held it up by the doorknob-ring, then shoved once more before it creaked open a foot. She smiled and held the door as we entered a fancy hallway.

We stood there on the marble flooring looking around until someone stepped out of the shadows a few doorways down. I recognized him as Alec. He smirked at us. "So you really did come for her. You too, lover boy?" he motioned to me.

I growled, and I would've shot forward if Rose hadn't stopped me. "That's what he wants you to do. Don't provoke him," she whispered.

"Now I only see four Cullen," he clicked his tongue. "We wanted to see the whole happy family."

Alice entered and purposely slammed the door shut.

"And here's _one_ little piggy..." Alec muttered.

"Now now, Alec— there's a festival going on. You really must work on your happy mood," Alice said with a fake smile.

Alec growled. "If you'd be so kind as to follow me—Aro wishes to see you all."

"Not til we see proof that Max is alive." Jasper said.

"Ah. Well, I was afraid you'd ask that." Alec sighed, mockingly.

"ALEC! MUST you take so LONG?" a girl, who I take was Jane, ran into sight, stopping next to Alec.

She looked at us through narrowed eyes. "Oh, it's you," she looked at the Cullens. "And you've brought friends." She glanced at Iggy and I in disgust.

Finally she turned back to Alec. "You know better than to stall." to us, she said, "You want to see Max, you come with me."

"You want us to come with you you give us Max." Iggy said. Good one, Iggy.

"I believe you have it backwards," she said through gritted teeth.

"I don't think so." Emmett crossed his arms and stood stock-still.

I could practically see the wheels turning in her head as she fumed in her spot. She knew we wouldn't budge, so she said, "You come with me," grabbed Alec by the collar, and told us to 'Please make ourselves comfortable'.

I scoffed, thinking,_ that's a joke right? What a bitch!_

"You don't know the half of it," Edward muttered next to me.

This actually made me chuckle. "I'm sure."

"So how are we gonna get Max back?" Iggy asked.

"Well, obviously we're gonna have to trade." Rose said, motioning to the knife in my hands.

I held it up. "That seems too easy, especially from what I'm hearing of the Volturi."

Edward was about to reply when suddenly a chair crashed on top of him. It didn't faze him in the least.

Emmett's booming laughter filled the hallway. "C'mon, you guys! Live a little!"

"How ironic," I muttered. "You guys are dead."

He laughed some more. "Well duh, everyone knows that. But this place is in need of a makeover, don't you think?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

Iggy wore a wide grin as he through a bench at Emmett, who ducked in time; the bench crashed into a wall, smashing a painting in the process. "I see what you mean!" Ig laughed. "This place is quite ugly!"

Soon we were trashing the entire hallway, me releasing my anger the entire time.

"Stop! They're here." Edward warned us, so we gathered back in the center, trying to look casual.

Jane led the way, of course, with Felix and Alec following like obedient puppies. Another, unfamiliar vampire followed them.

Jane halted at the sight and narrowed her eyes as she looked around.

"Aw, don't do that!" Emmett said. "You look like a deranged kitty cat!"

The three behind her chuckled, but stopped at her threatening glare.

And that's when Aro came into view, not alone.

With him was a bloody and beat up—

—the name left my lips as a whisper—"Max?"

I was shocked at her terrible condition. Her wrists were held firmly behind her back by Aro. I saw that the edges of her shirt and shorts were shredded, and blood was seeping through an injury in her side, standing out badly on her pure white shirt. Long, bloody marks were all over her arms, and three lines on her cheek shows that one of them had clawed her. A drop of blood stained the floor, dripping off of a long mark on her arm.

But when hearing me say her name, she stopped her struggling and looked up through her hair. "Fang?" she mouthed. Then she did a double take, seeing all seven of us, and struggled harder against Aro's hold. "_Fang!_ Lemme go—Fang!" My heart ached again hearing my name called, and being unable to help her. "_Fang!_ Don't do the trade it's a—" she stopped and yelled in agony as he pulled on her arm, popping it.

A crumpled piece of paper was shoved in her mouth, preventing her from talking. "Now, Max, we're here to make a deal. Don't you want to go home? Or have you...grown used to our hospitality?" Aro asked, leaning on her head. The fact that he—or any of them—touched her made my blood boil with anger. Aro knows this, and yet he injures her further- in front of my eyes.

I gritted my teeth, but Max spoke before I could.

She spat the paper out to the side in disgust. "Then I'm staying. You let them keep the dagger, you keep me. Do whatever you want to me; I don't care. I know to you I'm more valuable than that knife. So _they_ go—with the blade—without any interference."

"Max!" I shouted. "What are you doing?" And what did she mean by herself being more important to the Volturi? She definitely knows some things we don't.

"Saving your li—" she started.

"That's not gonna happen. We all leave together." Rose stepped up.

"We're not gonna leave you behind!" Alice said. She practically pleaded, no doubt still thinking it as her fault.

"Aro! You put her up to this, did you not?" Edward asked.

Aro chuckled. (and boy did I want to punch his face in by now) "Me? Oh no. But I think that's a wonderful idea. I think it's a deal."

"No, it's not. We haven't agreed to our side; and we're not going to." I said.

Aro smiled and shook Max. "I already do. She's right here. And you do agree, don't you?"

She made stared me in the eyes hard for a few seconds. I think she was trying to tell me something, but Aro shook her once more before she could get the message across. "Completely," she replied. She shot me one more glance of 'I'm sorry'.

"Then it's a _deal!"_ he shoved Max back behind him, where the unfamiliar vampire caught her.

"_No. _We can't possible agree to this!" I shouted, mostly to Ig and the Cullens. The bag with the knife clattered out of my hands during my rant.

I immediately bent down to pick it up but it shot out of my reach.

A scream made me glance up. Max had used her telekinesis to retrieve the dagger; she quickly turned around and stabbed the unfamiliar vampire in the heart. A light shimmered from where the blade stuck out of his chest. She removed it and he screamed louder as he lit up with a soft glow; soon he disappeared into a pile of grey dust on the floor.

"Now that that's over—" to my horror she held the blade up to her chest. "—I go free. If any of you attempt to stop me, I won't hesitate to push it through, straight into my heart. Am I right in saying you can't turn a person once they die?"

She took a step forward. Alec, Felix and Jane were about to step up as well when Aro shouted, "Stop! She and her abilities are no use to us if she is not alive!"

_She wouldn't kill herself, would she?_ I thought.

Edward responded to my thoughts. "She would," he whispered. "At least she's dead-set in thinking she will."

_Don't do it...Don't be so stupid..._ I thought. She made sure she was facing them, watching their every move. Gradually she made her way to us. I was about to step up when she said, "Turn around. Go out the door."

We did, and I suppose mentally she told Edward to hand us the robes for cover because soon we were all clothed in red. (we put them on outside, so the Volturi wouldn't know.)

Soon she stepped out and joined us but immediately locked the doors with her telekineses powers. We heard scuffling on the other end. She put the knife away in the velvet bag and shoved it in her pocket. Turning to us, she said "We gotta move."

I wordlessly handed her a red robe. Honestly, I had so much I needed to tell her; but there was no way I was going to try to talk to her now.

She put it on and muttered a quick 'thanks' before saying, "Follow me."

"Do you know where you're going?" Emmett said skeptically.

"I know where we're not supposed to be." ah. It must be the voice.

We followed her through the crowd, hoods up. To our dismay it was cloudy, so Vampires were fully able to follow us.

The others (the rest of the flock and Carlisle and Esme) caught up to us. Somehow they got robes, too. Max hugged the kids quickly but told them we had to get out of here. They understood and we continued to follow her.

Surprisingly, we took all the open routes. Didn't try to go down alleys or smaller roads.

She stopped at a fork in the road. "They're here, aren't they?" she asked Edward and Angel.

"Two on the left," Ange said.

"Four or five on the right," Edward said.

"Turn around and take a left at the next corner, take another left, then do a right and go straight. A private jet should be parked up ahead; Edward and Angel keep your thoughts open for people running the plane." she shoved us ahead of her. "Go. Go! We don't have a lot of time. They have guards everywhere, so they have to be close to pinning our location."

She tried to take up the rear, but I pushed her ahead of me. "No way. You're not gonna be the last person this time." she tried to argue, but I cut her off. "No time, remember?" she scowled, unhappy at me using her own argument against her.

Soon we saw the plane and boarded, kicking off the pilot and crew, and seating ourselves among the thirty or forty seats.

Max took one by the window, and Iggy beat me to the seat next to her. I sat next to him.

"Ig, I'm fine! I spent half the time there unconscious."

"We smelled the chloroform by your house," Esme said.

"Talk about sweet and deadly," Emmett muttered.

"On second thought, pop my arm back in, would ya?" she asked Ig.

As he did, I couldn't help but notice all the other scratches and injuries that marked her skin. And she said she was fine... Definitely gonna have a talk with her.

* * *

_.:: 22 hours later ::.:: 8:00 pm Flock's house ::. Day of arrival, after getting home and eating dinner ::._

"Max, I am so sorry!" Alice said, for about the billionth time, hugging me from the side.

I winces as she bumped my side, where one of the newborns had continuously clawed at. "Still in recovery, Alice..."

She stopped and pouted. "I'm so sorry! I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'm—"

"Alice," I said, cutting her off. "Wanna do me a favor? Please stop blaming yourself and saying the words 'I'm sorry'. I swear you're giving me a headache," I joked. But you know...it's kinda true.

"Well, Max. If what your telling me about your ability to heal fast is true, then you should be all well and recovered by the end of tomorrow or the day after," Carlisle said.

"'Kay. You guys said you were staying through tomorrow right?" I asked.

They nodded. "We'll be on the lookout while you guys sleep or something."

We said goodnight and the flock and I headed upstairs.

Wow. I was in _really_ bad shape.

As I pulled on my grey pajama pants i noticed a few scars forming. Pulling on my blue tank, I noticed that gash in my side was starting to close up, but I stuck a bandage on it anyway.

I collapsed on my bed and pulled out my iPod.

A knock sounded on my door. "Max, it's Fang. Can we talk?"

Oooh shit. Fang... Aw _man_, he's gonna be all pissed at me for that 'I'm gonna kill myself take me instead' act I played in Volterra.

"Uh, yea—coming..." I got off my bed and opened the door, letting him in.

"One second...let me put this away," I motioned to my iPod before going to the other side of my bed and shoving it in a drawer. I sat up and leaned against my headboard, pulling my legs up casually.

He sat next to me. "How you feeling? "

"Well, I don't have many injuries." I said. I saw him tap his finger against his leg nervously. I almost laughed. Fang—nervous. Funny, I deserve an award for doing that. "Fang, just say or ask what you wanna ask."

He glanced at me and I saw a humor flash across his eyes, very, very briefly. "I'm glad a day didn't change you too much."

"What do you mean, too much?" I said.

When he turned to me, I think his expression showed more anger than worry or humor. "You know what I mean, Max. Why would openly trade yourself for us to keep a stupid knife? Your life's more important than a blade, Max."

"To you, maybe. To me—no. If we did that trade, they would've sealed off the clock tower, first off kill the Cullens, then change you and me. The Voice showed me what they were planning; turned on my premonitions for me." I shot back.

"We could've fought them!" he argued.

"But we would've lost and you know it. They had rooms full of newbons that they could've released at any moment." I pulled my shirt up on my right side to show my deep gash, blood already seeping through the bandage. The gash was about the size of my hand.

His eyes flashed at the sight of how big it was. "See_ that?_" I said. "_That _was done by _one_ newborn. Would you want to go through over _ten times_ the pain I went through?" ...let's just say I asked this very loudly.

"So you would have traded yourself..." he trailed off, still staring at it. I stood up and turned around, placing a fresh bandage wrap on it so he would stop mentally freaking.

I felt him place a hand on one end, helping me patch it on. I noticed he had sat up against the backboard and pulled himself onto the bed, next to where I sat.

I sighed and moved back next to him, closing my eyes and leaning back. "What else do you want to know?"

"Why would you kill yourself?" he said; he switched back to angry, demanding Fang mode.

"Because," I said, eyes closed. "They want me more than the knife. If I wasn't alive, they couldn't have me. And I still would've managed to give you guys the dagger."

"You can be so...stupid sometimes!" he said.

I opened my eyes in surprise, seeing him shake his head in frustration. He ran an angry hand through his hair. "I made a promise to Angel two or three days ago that you wouldn't come close to getting killed again. I easily break that promise when the next day you almost _kill yourself_. I can't keep up with what you try to do sometimes." he closed his eyes this time. "When you were taken, everyone was freaking, including me. Alice didn't see it in time, and you missed it completely. You could've been killed on the spot and we wouldn't know til too late. And I never got to..." he trailed off, opening his eyes and frowning slightly.

"Never got to what?" I asked softly. That was...touching. I didn't know how much he worries.

"I can't believe I'm actually gonna do this, but..." he trailed off.

I almost laughed, seeing he was a tad embarrassed. "Okay, then. Shoot."

He turned sideways on the bed so he faced me. He grinned briefly. Using his hands, he said, "Okay. Let's say, hypothetically speaking, that there's this guy."

"Okay..." I smiled, knowing 'the guy' referred to him.

"And this guy's best friends with a nice, beautiful girl..." i kept silent as he looked at my face before continuing quietly. "But the stupid guy fell in love with the girl. But the girl won't give him a chance no matter how hard he tries."

My smile faded. That sounds too much like me. And him. Me and him.

Oohh I get it now. He's trying to tell me in his _own_ way. I gave him another smile. "Go on."

He softened his gaze as he continued. "And the guy knows that he would never, ever stop loving the girl, so he asks the girl for one chance. Just one." he looks at me and waits for my reply.

I almost blushed.

I scooted over a little closer before leaning in, as if exposing a secret. I tried not to laugh. "Well," I said playfully. He mocked my expression. "Hypothetically speaking?"

"Yup." he replied. He was still looking at my expression.

I leaned my head against the backboard, only about a foot from his own face. "I think the girl should also give the guy a chance. Because the girl knows that she, too, is in love with the guy. She just never knew what to do about it."

It was almost as if someone pushed the happy button behind his eyes. He moved in closer, leaving a few inches between us. "So the guy loves the girl, and the girl loves the guy. So why is the girl giving the guy a chance now?"

"Because the girl just realized how much she meant to the guy."

He stroked the side of my head with his hand. "One chance?"

"One chance." I leaned in to kiss on the lips.

He kissed me with so much passion, I honestly didn't know he cared this much.

Well... No. That's a lie. I knew he cared about me. I just never knew he cared so much... I could almost feel his heart bleeding out love.

I broke away, but he kept an arm around my waist, keeping me where I was. "Can the girl ask the guy a question?" I asked, cuddling up to him and draping an arm across his chest.

"The guy says yes." Fang replied. His free hand played with some strands of my hair.

I chuckled. "The girl wants to know why the guy tells her now."

Now it was his turn to laugh. "Oh, that's easy. Because the girl has almost died two times in a row." I felt him nuzzle my neck. "And the guy wants a chance to tell the girl. Maybe the girl will stop being so careless with her life, and maybe she will realize how much she really does matter. Especially to the guy. The guy can't live without the girl, you know."

"And the girl can't live without the guy." I replied. And I was being completely and utterly honest. He deserves it, seeing as this is absolutely the sweetest thing that anyone's ever said to me.

He switched back to Fang mode and rained kisses all over my neck. "Please, please don't ever get into deadly situations again."... Actually, more like begging Fang mode. Fang never ever begs.

However, my head was spinning and I couldn't think straight—distracted by his lips. They were there, then not there, then someplace else. "I won't," I breathed.

He stopped. "Not good enough." he growled. "Promise me."

"I promise." I said. "The girl promises the guy. Is the guy happy now?" I looked up at him.

"Yes. No. _Almost_." he chuckled.

"Oh? Well...how about—now?" I teased him and pecked his lips.

"No."

I pulled his neck down and kissed him full on, with just as much passion as he gave me before.

When he broke away, my eyes asked _'Now?'_

He stroked my hair. "Yes. The guy is very happy now."

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

**...And so is the Author! Well, the Author WILL BE when her readers start commenting! This is my first REAL fax scene. Good or no?**

**So at LEAST TELL ME if the 'girl says/guy says' part was good. Was the way I had Fang tell Max how he feels...was that okay?**

**I need at least 45 reviews b4 I continue!**  
**THANKS! (and u better review... this chapter was F-in long to write! . )**

**~peeeeeaaace **


End file.
